


Escape From Paris

by Jillian19



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also some kissing nonconsent, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Okay maybe Damian is a little lovey dovey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theres gonna be more characters eventually, all lovey dovey right way, i just cant see damian going, i try my best, some ooc people probably, uh slow burn i guess, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian19/pseuds/Jillian19
Summary: Marinette finally has to take the ring from Chat Noir. Using the horse miraculous she escapes. Guess where she ended up?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 170
Kudos: 672





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly not very good but I tried.

“Hello, Milady~. Care for a romantic getaway with Paris’s number one cat?”

“No, Chat. I've told you more than once. I'm not interested.” Marinette said in a flat, neutral tone.

“But Bugaboo!” he whined, “We're a purr-fect match! Just one date. Purr-etty please!”

“For the last time, I said no! Can't you see I'm not interested!”

At the start of Hawkmoth’s reign, Chat Noir’s jokes and puns had been a little endearing. But four years later, this wasn't the case. Master Fu had died and made her the next Guardian. Over the years Chat had been getting more and more pushy. And Marinette was sick of it. Now she had to rely on her other heroes as Chat Noir usually jumped into battle yelling, “I'll save you Bugaboo!” This always ended in him getting knocked unconscious or badly hurt.

The more Ladybug had rejected his advances, the more he pushed. Sometimes Marinette even had to get help from Princess Honey. The rest of her team, Viperion, Ryuuko, Bunnyx and Tigresse were concerned about the situation.

“Are you sure?” Chat stalked forward with a dangerous glint in his toxic green eyes, shedding the whiny tone, “You could regret that decision.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. The team had planned this out for ages. Each had offered to help, but she had to do this herself. This was her responsibility.

“No. I won’t.”

He answered that by shouting, “Cataclysm!”

Ladybug wouldn't fight if she didn't have too.

“We can still do this peacefully. Hand over the ring.”

Anger flashed in his eyes. The cat charged, cataclysm charged hand outstretched. Marinette simply sidestepped. Chat Noir’s anger surged. Suddenly the wall beside her crumbled as he missed Ladybug’s face by less than a centimeter.

There was no other way. Despite his tendency to jump into bad decisions Chat was not easy to defeat. The two grappled in a dangerous battle. They were almost evenly matched. Then he got a swipe across her face which bled immediately. Seeing that chance her old partner fiercened his assault.

Ladybug crawled away bleeding profusely. The blond boy was cocky now.

“Not so high and mighty now? Regretting your decision yet? You can still change your mind and become my a-meow-zing girlfriend.”

His face oozed arrogance. But there was no going back.

“I'm so sorry!” Ladybug wailed, “I'll date you, just don't hurt me!”

He came closer, smirking. He held out his hand, certain that his Bugaboo would listen. She was smart after all. Quick as a wink the polka-dotted heroine snatched the ring off of his finger. How could he have been so stupid and unprepared?

Launching at her the Adrien clawed her back before she could do anything. In a hurry the girl used her last option.

“Kaalki, Voyage!” a portal opened as the teen whispered brokenly, “Somewhere safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i originally was ahead a few chapters, then I realized I was basically copying someone else's story so I re wrote it. Honestly its not a very interesting chapter, sorry.

With a gasp Ladybug collapsed onto a hard surface. Her eyes still closed, the heroine weakly tossed up her yo yo and said “Miraculous Ladybug. Spots off.” 

She hoped the damage done by Chat had been fixed. As the ladybugs flew into the distance Mari cradled her hand which was beginning to throb. Through heavy lidded eyes she surveyed her surroundings. It looked like Marinette was in an alleyway. She knew the miraculous worked in mysterious ways, but this was a little shady. 

As Mari looked closer she could faintly see graffiti on the walls, illuminated by the pale moonlight. The teen shifted and her hand brushed something. A scream almost escaped her, but Marinette stifled it because, who knew what type of people she would attract? 

Realizing it was her purse Mari took out a few cookies for Tikki as fast as she could with her injuries. The kwamii stirred but didn't open her eyes, and the girl began to panic. Until her ringer went off. It echoed ominously and Marinette quickly answered it but winced as her hand smarted. 

Immediately Chloe’s voice filtered through.

“Hey, are you alright Mari?”

The simple question made her tear up. 

“I-” her voice broke, “I'm not in Paris anymore. Probably not even in France. A-and Chloe, Tikki won't wake up.” 

Chloe, always straight to the point, said back softly, “There's not much we can do about your location, but to wake up Tikki, did you remember the vial Master Fu gave you before?” 

Marinette groaned and almost sounded like normal, “Of course I forgot about that.” 

She shuffled through her handbag and grasped it. Carefully opening Tikki’s mouth Marinette let a few drops dribble in. It took a few moments until the kwamii woke. Mari basically shoved the cookies at her, sniffling. 

Chloe talked soothingly, maybe too soothingly, and Marinette drifted off. 

When Mari felt herself being picked up, she immediately went into self defence mode. Quickly she kicked her leg up, catching her captor in the face. The man who had been carrying her groaned and she dropped to the ground. The sunlight blinded her eyes though, and gave the guy time to attempt to reach her. Marinette then jumped behind the imposing dude and landed another hard kick, this time to the back of his knees. He fell and Mari knocked him out as she breathed heavily. 

She was slightly trembling as the adrenaline faded, so the girl snatched up her bag and rushed out of the alley. After walking for roughly 15 minutes Marinette found a bench to sit on, in an open park. Again she pulled out her phone, and soon saw a text. 

It read, “y werent u at school mari-slut did i finally beat u” 

Seriously? Marinette thought. Just after I changed my number? She sighed and texted the miraculous team group chat, ignoring the text from one of her classmates.

“Hey guys, I just figured out I'm in Gotham.” Well, she had been looking at the school here and had applied. 

As soon as she sent the text the girl realized they would probably be sleeping, so she decided to walk to a coffee shop just a block away. Her eyelids drooping a bit Marinette slowly walked to the counter. The person ahead of her looked about as tired as she felt. 

Marinette muttered a few things about being tired and needing to get a job. She was really talking to Tikki, but the guy behind her answered, “Well, I actually have a job opening in my crafting store.”

Although Marinette hadn't got off to a good start in the city but for some reason she was drawn to it. There was a darkness hovering, even though it really was a beautiful day. The man repeated himself and Marinette pulled herself out of her thoughts.

“You speak French?” 

“Yeah,” he answered in French, “And like I said, I have been wanting to hire someone for a while.” 

“I don't even need to be interviewed?” Marinette exclaimed. 

“I can tell you have a creative soul that would work well with the atmosphere in my shop.” 

“I'd love to try it out,” She said while trying not to squeal with excitement.

“Here’s my business card, you can come by at 10:30am.” the man handed her a card and got his drink.

Holding her scalding hot coffee Marinette hurried to a private corner of the park. 

“Tikki! I can't believe he-- Devon Parier -- just offered me a job! It seems too easy. What if he was joking? Or decides I'm not good enough? Then I'll have to back to Paris and--” 

“Mari! I'm sure he was not joking. Try not to overthink this, okay?”  
Tikki interrupted her chosen before Marinette could start worrying. “Look, it's almost 10:00. You should start walking, it seems close by.” 

Seeing the address Marinette nodded and stood up resolutely. The store was only a ten minute walk. The door swung open; Mari saw Devon and did a little awkward wave. Getting straight to the point the man beckoned her over. Rushing over to the counter Marinette excitedly got behind the desk. After a quick explanation Devon disappeared into the back. The door opened and a young man with the most gorgeous deep green eyes stepped in. He briskly headed to the paint supply section and picked out a few colours before coming to the desk. Marinette was a little disappointed because she would've liked to stare t him a little longer. He was pretty hot. Mari blushed at her own thoughts.

Scowling the man set his paints on the counter top and impatiently waited for the girl to ring up his purchases. He couldn't help but notice how well dressed she was, and how pretty her bright blue eyes were. She caught his eye and blushed, and Damian's permanent scowl softened a few degrees which was saying a lot for him. His heart got a warm feeling, until he shut it down immediately. Damian grabbed his supplies and left, trying to ignore the feeling he had felt in that girls' presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos! I never believed someone would actually like my writing! This chapter honestly isn't very good. I'll try and make longer chapters but im just easily distracted and dont really have much patience.

Marinette walked to a shabby motel in the “bad” part of Gotham. Using some of the money taken out of her Paris bank account Mari paid a room for the night. Automatically taking note of her surroundings she noticed a dirty mini fridge, stained carpet, a door supposedly leading to a bathroom, and a bed. 

The girl flopped onto the bed, and was engulfed in a cloud of dust as she started to cough uncontrollably. The room was thankfully cheap, but was it too much to ask that she had clean blankets?! To be honest, it probably was. But still!

Mari didn't have much to unpack. Her purse was bigger than it had been in her younger years, so it held necessities. A change of clothes, toothbrush, the miracle box. While in Master Fu’s possession it had taken the form of a CD player. For Marinette it was a small and simple box, seemingly to hold some form of jewelry when it really contained a whole bunch of tiny gods. 

Tikki hovered in front of Mari and reminded her that she had plans to speak with her team. As Marinette dug out her phone it began to ring. 

“Hello Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe’s voice greeted her. 

“Hi!” Mari was excited to talk with her friends again. 

“Okay, hear me out,” Marinette began and heard her friends groan.

“I'm thinking of staying in Gotham for a bit. I could try and get Batman's team to help, you know they're some of the best detectives ever, and I already applied for school here, I have the horse miraculous so I could travel back and forth if that's fine. I feel drawn to Gotham, like I need to balance out the darkness and destruction that hovers over. But I know that the akumas are harder now and actually I really should go back to Paris because Chat Noir--Adrien-- is on the loose and could cause trouble. This was a bad idea. Nope I'll just recharge the kwamiis and come back. Oh no I already have a job too-” 

“Hey Marinette it's fine. You don't have to come back just yet.” Luka’s calming voice cut through her rambling as the group agreed.

“And Hawkmoth hasn't been attacking as often recently.” Alix added.   
“That's all the more reason to come back just in case!” Mari said while panicking a bit. 

“Mari, you have the Akuma Alert app do you not?” This time Kagami was the one to help calm the leader down 

“Really Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe cut in affectionately, “You already know we can handle ourselves.”

“Well I guess…” 

“Marinette, this would be a good time to get some help.” Tikki’s high pitched voice said.

“I just feel so bad for leaving you guys by yourself…” She trailed off. 

Once Juleka told her that she was stressed enough and needed time away from Paris, Marinette knew she was beat and sighed.

“You're right, I know.”

“But you are getting rest before you go traipsing all over Gotham,” Chloe said sharply, “Promise you won't go tonight.”

“I promise, I promise!” Marinette giggled as the mood was lighthearted again. They talked for well over an hour before Mari succumbed to her exhaustion.

Marinette's alarm went off and she groggily sat up. No matter how hard she tried Marinette would never be a morning person. As the girl remembered her first day at work an errant thought about the man ran through her head and Mari blushed. Tikki noticed but said nothing, preferring to not get her chosen flustered today. 

Another thought took root. It really was too easy. A random dude just offering her a job? It did seem kind of like a set up or something but Marinette chose to ignore it and looked on the bright side, at least she had an income.

Mari put on her extra set of clothes, thinking sadly she didn’t have a machine to design any clothes with. Her first set was bloody so Marinette washed them in the bathroom sink and set them out to dry. 

Tikki zoomed into Marinette’s coat pocket and they left the motel. Shady people hung around the corners. Not many, but enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Although it was a long walk, Mari opted to not take a taxi. She could defend herself and didnt want to pay money for a taxi.   
It was gloomy outside today, but that was just normal weather. As Marinette took up her station, she found herself hoping the man would come back. Devon waved as the girl got an idea. 

“Hey,” she began, “Would I be able to borrow your sewing machine while I'm here, please? I dont have one right now and my sketchbook is full.”

Devon looked at her pleading eyes and sighed, “Yeah, but only after work hours.” 

“Thank you!” Marinette replied brightly, her smile almost blinding him.

“You’re welcome.” Her boss shook his head, disappointed in himself for falling for her puppy-dog eyes.

After that encounter Mari couldn't wait until 7:30. When there weren't any customers, she was scribbling in her sketchbook happily. The day flew by, and as soon as it was 7:30 sharp Marinette raced to grab some bolts of fabric, paid for them then was off to the machine. 

Marinette was in her sewing zone, and didn’t notice the darkening sky. About four hours later Tikki poked her.

“Marinette! It's already really late! You still have to find Batman!” 

“Shoot!” Tikki watched her holder flail around grabbing her supplies with a soft smile. Some things never change. 

“Oh no. Look how dark it is! I guess I’ll just change into Ladybug so I can get there faster.”

Ducking into a dark alley she transformed. Ever since Master Fu had died, her costume had drastically changed. Instead of the bright red spandex, she wore a stretchy bodysuit that was almost all black; it kind of looked like the Reverse-Ladybug akuma, only the red spots darker . The seams were red, as were some other parts. Her yoyo was still on her hip, but she had gained another which rested on the other hip. 

Tikki said that a change in costume was likely because of her maturing faster, since Master Fu had passed. Chat Noir’s costume hadnt changed at all, he still had the dumb bell on his collar. 

Ladybug raced across Gotham rooftops and snuck into her room. After dropping her belongings off, she swung back up and began to hunt for bats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the chapter. Honestly there's probably too much fighting but you know Marinette gets attacked a lot I guess

Ladybug raced across the rooftops as a feeling of exhilaration washed over her. The sky was dark, the almost-black greyish colour you get when there's cloud cover. Really the only light was from the dim streetlamps barely illuminating the sidewalks. The heroine blended in with the darkness as she swung around the city of Gotham. 

It didn't take long for her to come across one of the bat-boys. This one was Nightwing. He approached Marinette cautiously.

“Who are you?” the question wasn’t asked in a rude way although the girl still flinched slightly.

“My name is Ladybug, one of Paris’s superheroes.”

Nightwing looked like he was listening to his comm. Then he said, a little skeptically,

“We were not aware of any heroes or villains in Paris. Do you mind telling us why and how you are here?”

“Well,” Ladybug began, “It all started when…”

She went on to explain Hawkmoth, akumas, and most things relating to the situation. Ladybug couldn't explain in great detail; she was running out of time. The heroine asked the bats to not go rushing into Paris, because if any of them got akumatized, the akuma would be 10x as hard to beat.

Ladybug was feeling hopeful, although they had not explicitly told her they would help, the vigilantes did however agree to meet at the same place the next day. That was enough for now. As Nightwing was about to leave Ladybugs left yoyo beeped to signify a call coming in. Chloe was on the other end and simply said, “Akuma!” 

Ladybug quickly merged with Kaalki and hopped into a portal, leaving Nightwing behind, very confused and impressed. Tonight was going to be one hell of a debriefing. 

Quite a while later, Marinette collapsed on the floor of her room because she didn't want a repeat of the choking on dust incident. Tikki munched on a cookie happily. 

“Tikki, I’m so glad Batman has almost decided to help us with Hawkmoth!”

“He hasn't yet, but I am glad he will likely help too.” 

It was nearly 3 in the morning, and Mari was tired. She knew that sleeping would only make her grumpier in the morning. Marinette decided it was time for what she called a “Past Midnight Cleaning Spree”. She washed the bathroom, dusted everywhere and just tidied up in general. 

Sadly, her spree only lasted 45 minutes. Left with nothing to do, Marinette decided to just take a walk. After all, what could go wrong? Well, a lot of things, but the girl really did not care. 

Locking her door securely Marinette started walking. A feminine scream filtered through the early morning air. Mari quickly and quietly rushed to the sound. When she got there she was disgusted at the sight. Three men-- at least 6’2 -- were surrounding an old, frail woman. One of them was covering her mouth, the second was rifling through her purse and the last dude was watching for anyone. 

Marinette wasted no time, already certain of what she was about to do. With a quick swish of her clothes the watcher was unconscious and slumped on the ground silently. Mari snuck behind the man covering the lady’s mouth and with a sharp, well-placed punch he too was on the concrete. The third guy obviously noticed something was up, so he looked to see the small woman, filled with righteous anger, hurdle towards him. He threw a few punches, but they are clumsy and he was quickly constrained. The old woman told Marinette gratefully,

“Oh, thank you so much dearie! I know someone as old as me shouldn't be walking around this late-- or early -- but I just can't seem to help myself.”

“You are welcome.”

Marinette turned to walk away, and that turned out to be her fatal mistake. The old lady moved with speed and agility to inject her with a fluid. A man grinned maliciously from around the corner and Mari was finally the one to slump to the ground. 

The girl awoke to find herself engulfed in darkness. As Marinette’s eyes adjusted she could make out the faint outline of a figure in the far right corner of the room. Mari was gagged and tied securely to a chair. She did, however, feel Tikki pat her chest, so apparently whoever captured her hadn't found out about her secret.

"Hello Princess. Aren't you glad Chat Noir came to save you from this hell-hole? " 

Marinette stayed silent.

"How nice of you to be here." He said mockingly.

Marinette was frantically thinking of escape routes, but didn't see any at the moment. Adrien went on a monologue that she zoned out. The beginnings of a panic attack were welling up but Mari shoved it down. Now was not the time.

Adrien took a step forward and undid the gag. He smiled. Marinette flinched. He leaned forward and she leaned back. Adrian pressed his lips to hers and she felt disgusted. And furious.

Adrien took her anger as passion and kissed her harder. Finally Marinette was his. Until she knocked her head against him and he stumbled back. 

During his long talk Tikki had been untying her bonds. Marinette ripped her hands out and ran. She didn't look back;she heard him behind her. 

There was a door and she rattled the door frantically but it stayed locked. Eyes wide and fearful Marinette ran out of his way. 

Adrien cornered her and Mari knew she would be hurt by the end if this. Although Adrien didn't have the ring he was still athletic. Marinette took a deep breath. 

And attacked. 

The man was caught off-balance. A quick punch to the throat made him choke. Adrien gave his princess a kick to the hip as she dodged it. He was furious. Couldn't Mari just see they were meant to be together? All he had to do is find Ladybug so he could give the earings to Marinette, who deserves them.

His toxic green eyes glinted dangerously as he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some actual daminette. Thank you to the readers who suffered through my first 4 chapters. Honestly I can not write stuff well so this chapter is... sorry. Also it's not edited. Please comment.

Marinette was running in circles to get away from Adrien. To distract him she asked,

“How did you find me?”

Adrien’s smile was so wide it could’ve rivaled the Joker’s. Mari shuddered. 

“Well Princess, I simply told your parents that I would bring you back to me-- I mean them. Tom and Sabine said you were applying to a school in America. So that’s where I went. We are going to be a wonderful couple.”

Marinette was shocked. Adrien really thought they were going to be together? No way in hell. Marinette started shouting loudly, hoping for some help. None came. Adrien was losing stamina. She guessed going unconscious in two minutes every akuma battle really hadn't increased his strength levels. 

Really how big was this place? Marinette wondered, before spotting (haha get it? I should just take that out. What a horrible pun) a staircase leading up. It was a risky move, but she veered left and darted up the steps. The metal clanged loudly beneath her feet, echoing through the air. Adrien’s footsteps were hot on her trail. 

After what felt like three thousand stairs Marinette reached another door, and thankfully this one opened easily. She slammed the door shut and felt a body slam into the door. Mari felt the urge to giggle, although her situation wasn't very funny. 

Still blocking the door she glanced around for anything to jam it with. The cool Gotham wind stung and made her eyes water. Sadly the rooftop was barren. The Ladybug part of her mind had long since taken over as she searched for possible escape routes. If she jumped across that roof then went down the fire escape or… 

Marinette finally found the best way. Adrien had been shoving the door and was getting pushier. Quickly jumping out of the way so he would fall forward she didn't look back, running behind the stairwell box thing. Marinette shimmied down a convenient ladder then swung through an open window. She breathed a sigh of relief as the room she was hiding in was deserted. 

Marinette heard Adrien’s frustrated mutterings; they were carried by the breeze. The adrenaline was fading and Marinette had a side cramp just below her ribs. She crept through the apartment and made her way to the ground. The sky was brightening so Marinette decided to walk back to her room. Only she didn't know where to go. 

Thank Kwamii her purse was still in good shape. Marinette dug out her phone and went on google maps. She noticed more hate messages were spamming her phone, and sighed angrily. Those had stopped hurting weeks ago, now they were just irritating. 

Marinette jogged all the way back, grabbing coffee on the way. With such an exciting night she would need it. Dearly. Once she got there her disheveled garments were thrown in a pile. Give her a break, she didn't have a laundry basket at the moment. Tikki flew out and hugged Mari’s cheek.

“Oooooooh. That boy is gonna get it.” she fumed, then added gratefully , “I'm so glad you’re okay.” 

“I was so scared, Tikki.” Mari murmured. 

“But you handled it well.” she replied comfortingly, then grew angry again, “I can’t believe he kissed you! That boy had the nerve to do that to you!”

Marinette’s eyes blurred as tears formed. “Oh, I’m so sorry I brought it up.” Tikki said.

“No, it's okay Tikki. You didn’t mean too.” The girl automatically locked up her emotions. 

Tikki recognized what was happening and told her Chosen, “Mari, we’re out of Hawkmoth’s reach. It's not good to keep everything bottled up.”

She resisted for a moment, then burst into tears, “I-I don't know how he got so bad.” Marinette sobbed uncontrollably, “‘He j-just…”

“I know,” The kwamii soothed.

“Oh,” Marinette said 20 minutes later, her crying done. “I have to go to work.”

She cheered up a little at the thought, and wiped her tear stained face. Marinette’s eyes were a little puffy, but that would go away soon. She stalled outside her door, revelling in the brisk morning air. Mari made her way to the nearest coffee shop for three more cups. The guy at the counter looked at her, concerned, but she just glared and he quickly went back to work. 

With two cups of goodness in her hands (she’d already chugged the first one) she strolled to the craft shop. Happily greeting Devon, Marinette took her place at the register. Customers came and went. About halfway through the day the guy from her first day came in. 

As he once again made his way to the paints, Marinette tried to inconspicuously look at him. She noticed she was designing an outfit that would look good in him. 

Soon lost in sketching, she didn't notice him coming up to her. The man cleared his throat, jarring Marinette out of her concentration. Looking up she asked, 

“Yes?”

“I would like to know if you had any Ultramarine blue left?” 

“Oh um sure I’ll go ask.” Mari replied a little flustered. Attractive people always made her like this. 

Making her way to the back Marinette repeated the question to Devon. He waved her away.

“I’m sure there’s some in the back. You can take the customer over there to help you look. It’s a mess.” 

Walking back out she nervously told the guy what her boss had said. Surprisingly he agreed, although his everlasting frown didn't lessen. Mari led him to the storage room and told him, 

“I’ll look in that area,” she pointed, “And you can search over there…” 

Marinette trailed off realizing that she did not know his name. She looked at him expectantly, but he just stared back blankly. 

“Your name?”

“Damian.” was the clipped response.

‘Well okay.’ Mari thought sarcastically, before looking for the paint. As she sifted through the mess, Damian snuck up behind an oblivious Marinette.

“I found it.” He said right in her ear. She jumped, and thankfully didn’t let out a screech. Embarrassed and red-faced Mari turned to leave but a hand shot out to grab her arm. Marinette was surprised and turned back around. Damian stared at her for a moment before asking, 

“What is your name?” 

Mari blinked owlishly at the question. 

“Uh Marinette?” her voice went high pitched a little at the end which made it sound like a question. Damian's smile flashed for an instant, but it was gone so soon Mari thought she was just seeing things. Then he replied with his tone a smidge softer than before, 

“It is a pretty name.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be updating as often bc im way behind on my english homework, ironic isnt it. Anyway, thanks you guys for 210 kudos! Also, please comment even if it has nothing to do with the story, it makes me happy:)

Marinette was extremely flustered. It was not fair that Damian could just stare at her and say her name was pretty! Just not fair! The red-faced and blushing girl rang up his order while avoiding his direct gaze. 

“Your total is 12.99.” 

The girl said as she looked at the counter. Honestly, Damian didn't know what possessed him to grab her arm. He hated touching, so why do it to someone else? She was just so cute when she blushed he couldn’t help it. Wait no-- what he actually meant to think was that she was too… annoying! Yes, that’s it. He grabbed her because she was too annoying and he didn’t want her to, uh, leave without grabbing some more paint.

Marinette covertly eyed Damian curiously; he had a weird look on his face. It didn't really differ from his usual scowl, but it was almost like his face was showing emotion. Not much though, and Mari felt even a slight change in expression was a lot from that stone-faced statue. 

Marinette looked at the boy as he grabbed his paints. 

“Bye, Damian.” 

“Bye, Marinette.”

As Mari lay in bed after work she was content. It might not seem like much but it had been awhile since she had been truly content. It wasn´t time to meet with the batfam, so Marinette called her friends. On the first ring, Kagami answered this time.

“Hello, Mari-hime.”

“Hey Maribug.”

“Hi Chloe and Gami!”

The conversation drifted and Marinette made the mistake of mentioning Damian. Obviously Chloe jumped at the chance to tease her.

“Ooooooooh, who's this Damian?” 

“Yes, Mari-hime. Who is this boy, and do I need to battle him?”  
“No!” Marinette chuckled awkwardly, “He's just someone who came to the shop. I've only seen him twice. He looks grumpy, and he has the most beautiful green eyes they're so deep and alluring, and he is soooooo handsome! He even called my name pretty!” she started to gush. 

“Are you sure you don't like him? It seems like you have a type. Adrien, Luka, and now this Damian kid all have green eyes.” Chloe laughed. 

“W-what? Come on, Luka´s eyes are basically blue.” the girl pouted.

“Chloe, let Marinette be.” 

“Thanks, Gami.” Marinette responded gratefully.

“After all,” the fencer continued, “We should be happy she is going to get a boyfriend.” 

“Nooooooooooooo!” Mari groaned and was then subjected to a lot of good natured teasing over a guy she had only seen twice.

It soon came to the time and Mari and to end the call. Her and Tikki ate a little snack before transforming. Sometimes it was annoying to do the high kicks and stuff, but usually no matter how tired she was Marinette got a burst of energy equal to two cups of coffee.

Ladybug swung across the rooftops from her yoyo. It was dark, but the moon shone bright. Ladybug loved the feeling of wind through her hair. She fell, before catching herself and swinging back up. She smiled happily, while a certain blonde-boy watched her in the shadows. 

Adrien watched his lady. She was still so pretty, but she didn't deserve the earrings. She had the nerve to reject him over and over, then got mad when he missed a few battles? It's not his fault his civilian life is so busy. But that doesn't matter. Once he gets her miraculous she will regret it. 

Ladybug was oblivious to the creep and his plots. As soon as she touched foot on the rooftop Batman himself appeared out of the shadows. It was hard to conceal her fangirl squeal from actually seeing him, and the hero wasn't sure she actually did, but can you really blame her? He's one of the best detectives in the world!

Robin scoffed and muttered something she couldn't hear easily, although it sounded like “Foolish girl.” This made her frown. 

“Try fighting the equivalent of Superman everyday and see how foolish you feel!” Ladybug shot back angrily. Alright, it wasn't the best comeback, but she was irritated easily by people not taking her seriously.

Robin might've been a little taken aback, but his face didn't reveal much. It looked like he was listening to the comm, and Ladybug saw the frown deepen. Finally he scowled very very angrily and told her, looking like it physically pained him,

“Sorry.”

“We have looked into your situation,” Batman interrupted with a raised eyebrow, “And there was nothing except an app called Ladyblog.”

All of them watched in interest as Ladybug´s face changed to a look of sadness and disappointment, with a bit of irritation mixed in. She sighed heavily.

“Ah, well that is an interesting story. The owner of this blog originally had great content and was a researcher. She then started believing the lies of a girl and the Ladyblog became a gossip column. Now the only truth in there are the videos of akuma battles. Which she puts herself in a considerable amount of danger to film.” 

Robin glowed at the pavement. “Shouldn't this girl have the common sense to not rush to where the danger is and put you at risk as well?”

Ladybug could see some of the other heroes vigilantes stare at him in surprise. She understood that he was one of the more violent and less talkative of the bunch, but him just speaking was a shock? Ladybug replied wryly, 

“She doesn't have much common sense anymore.” 

“Hey Ladybug!” Nightwing smiled, attempting to relieve the tension, “How about we discuss the problem in the Batcave with the rest of the crew? Although you'll have to be blindfolded.”

A little overcome by how much trust they were putting in her, no pressure right?, the heroine said back brightly in severe contrast to her dark atmosphere just a minute ago, 

“Oh it's okay! I can just teleport there so you don't have to go through the trouble!” 

“Uh, sweetheart...” Red Hood began, “Wouldn't you have to know the location to get there?”

“Nope! I can envision it, but I will still not know the location!”

Her bright white smile almost blinded the members of the Batfam; most were not accustomed to being beamed at, without malicious intent, in their vigilante get-up or otherwise. Usually people ignore them, so it was a little startling.

“Meet you there!” she winked and called out the traditional, “Kaalki, Voyage!” 

She didn't even give them the chance to speak before disappearing into the glowing purple hole.

“We should get going, Father. She seems somewhat sane but I do not wish for her to be wandering through the Batcave unattended.”

“Is that so Demon Spawn?” Red Hood asked, “Ladybug must really be something if you call her sane. Does the baby have a crush~” 

“No I do not.” Robin ground out. “I just happen to think she has brains, unlike you, Hood.”

Before Red Hood could reply with more teasing remarks Batman cut in, “Robin is right. We must return as soon as possible.”

With that they all quickly dispersed to make their way back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what you would call plot heavy? Idk, its kinda boring. Sorry for that Im just not good at writing relationship type things but Im trying. Also, this is the longest thing ive ever written like 7,000 words is a lot for me.

Ladybug landed lightly on the stone floor. She unmerged from Kaalki and dug out a few sugar cubes from her yoyo (don’t ask how they're there) for the horse kwamii. Then she floated in the air and landed on Ladybug’s head, happily enjoying the sweet.

In a flash somebody had her in a choke hold. Kaalki was unconcerned and kept munching on the cubes.

“How did you get here?” the unknown person inquired, probably not noticing the tiny god.

Ladybug promptly answered, “I teleported.” and then proceeded to easily maneuver herself out of the hold. Situating herself far away from... Red Robin maybe? She spoke again while smiling politely,

“Don’t worry Monsieur, your companions will show up soon.”

The man still looked suspicious, like he should, but it was probable that this woman was the french superhero. Keeping an eye on her he asked through the comms whether or not there was supposed to be a girl in the Batcave. Red Hood guffawed and answered,

“Yeah, she just winked and jumped into a portal! Didn't even give us time to say a word.” 

Ladybug observed the cave, fiercely wishing she had a sketchbook. It was just so huge and inspiring. The huge stalagmites and stalactites, a giant penny, a... dinosaur? Well that’s weird. It was also filled with insanely expensive-looking tech, and there were grates on the floor in some areas. Not to mention many models of batmobiles and other vehicles. There were old suits in glass coffin things, many of which made the designer in her cringe. What had Batman been thinking when those were made?

So lost in her thoughts the hero didn't notice anyone else entering until she sensed a figure drawing nearer. Ladybug abruptly stood up and turned towards the group. The girl faced them with a soft smile to ease the tension. 

“So I take it you have researched?” Ladybug asked although it was more of a rhetorical query, “What I told you before was a really shortened description, so I'll elaborate now. I know it is a lot to ask, but it would be really great if you guys would help. I understand if you don't believe me, not many do anymore.” That was muttered under her breath, but everyone heard anyways and shared significant glances. 

She continued on quickly, rushing to get everything out, “Even if you think I’m exaggerating let me tell you it is very real to me and all of Paris,” pain flashed in Ladybug’s eyes as she persevered while her voice broke, “Hundreds of thousands die each attack and while the miraculous cure fixes everything the survivors have lasting emotional and mental trauma which leads to more akumas. We are lucky those turned into akumas or akuma minions don't remember.” 

“I am not as great of a detective, and neither are my teammates. Our one suspect was gone, because he has already been akumatized. Now we’re back at square one. Parisians are getting more desperate and hopeless as time goes on. It’s already been four years. I- I don't want to be a burden or anything but this can’t go on any longer. My team is being held back and can't leave for university or college in fear of them not being able to prevent world-ending destruction.” 

Ladybug kept speaking, an endless torrent of words spewing from her mouth. “You need to be aware of the danger Hawkmoth represents. He wants to obtain the ladybug and black cat miraculi so he can make a wish. The black death, sinking of Atlantis, Pompei, and many other horrifying historical disasters were the result of these wishes. I can't stress the threat enough. Hawkmoth has even akumatized babies! We can't deal with emotions in a healthy way so it just ends up bursting out at the worst of times! The sick bastard uses every negative emotion whether it’s heartbreak, a nightmare, or a broken toy! Oh I’ve taken up so much of your time by rambling I should probably just leave now-”

Ladybug was getting emotional and tried to get her feelings under control by habit. Kaalki had just been resting on the hero’s head as she paced across the floor. The quantity of reactions was astonishing. Finally Robin blurted out,

“How?” 

“Do you really not believe me?” Ladybug said in a timid voice, hating with a vehemence how weak she felt.

“No.” He replied and Ladybug’s face fell, but he kept speaking, “I do believe you. Nobody would make up such a lie and we have seen stranger things.” 

His family was a little bewildered at how he seemed to have taken to this petite Parisan. Usually it took him a very long time to warm up to people. Meanwhile Nightwing was happy for his baby brother, Robin finally liked someone that he wasn't forced to associate with! Well, he was kinda forced to be near her, but he sure didn't have to converse with Ladybug. 

“You’d be surprised.” the girl murmured bitterly, in response to Robin’s previous statement.

Deciding to file away that tidbit Batman broke the silence.

“From what you’ve told us I can see this is very serious. But I think we all agree that teenagers should not be doing an adult’s job by themselves.”

Ladybug opened her mouth before being interrupted by Nightwing.

“We aren't saying you can't handle it, just that you shouldn't have to handle it.” He amended.

Red Hood decided to add something too, “Yeah, what is that... thing on your head?” he questioned.

“I am not a thing!” Kaalki responded with righteous indignation, “I am a god!” 

“Awwwww,” Nightwing cooed, “Your British accent is so cute. Can I pet you?”

“Hmmph.” Kaalki huffed but floated over to the excitable vigilante. 

While Nightwing was cuddling Kaalki, Ladybug once again went on a long-winded explanation, this time about the miraculous. She didn't tell them everything; some details a Guardian had to keep to herself.

In all honesty the meeting was very productive, and once back in her room Marinette shared everything with her team. She hoped when she got to work the next day, the mysterious Damian would be there. Marinette luckily had not started to stalk him... yet. She still cringed thinking of the questionable decisions that had been made when she was crushing on Adrien. 

Mari was so excited for the next day, something she hadn't been for a while, that she decided to let all of the kawmii out for a while. Of course the girl closed the curtains and such, also making them promise they would do anything bad. (Looking at you Trixx and Plagg).

The travel-sized miracle box opened and the kwamii whose miraculous were not in use zoomed around, relishing their rare glimpse of the outside world in who knows how long. 

That night Marinette fell asleep peacefully, and no nightmares plagued her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter.

Marinette woke up to an akuma alert. Still not used to the time difference (not like it mattered to the designer considering how late she stayed up anyways) she transformed, thankfully getting a little burst of energy that she desperately needed. 

When Ladybug arrived in Paris the sunlight blinded her eyes. Even though she had only stayed in Gotham for a few days she was used to the perpetual cloudiness. Ladybug groaned when she realized it was Gigantitan. Poor kid was made fun of because he couldn't draw well. All around her civilians were being into little kid drawings that Ladybug was sure scarred her for life.

From the corner of her eye Ladybug saw Alya recording. The ombre-haired girl was poorly hidden behind an overturned vehicle. Kwamii, why did she put herself in danger like this? Gigantitan shot a beam at Alya and against her will Ladybug dove to deflect the beam. The reporter took the moment as an opportunity.

“Ladybug, do you have anything to say about Chat Noir’s disappearance?”

The lady in question rolled her eyes and replied curtly, “No comment.” before swinging up to the akuma as Alya shouted frankly rude queries at her. 

The other heroes worked with her in perfect sync. In less than half an hour Gigantitian was defeated. As Princess Honey and Tigresse comforted August Ladybug hurriedly shouted, “Bug Out!” and off she went. 

Back in Gotham Marinette rushed to get ready. She had to be at work in half an hour! In less than fifteen minutes she was as ready as the girl could be. Mari was dressed in casual clothes, but didn't have time to add some slight makeup. Tikki and Kaalki zoomed into her bag and off she went.

Marinette, still groggy after the rush of miraculous energy had faded, was running down the sidewalk. She didn't notice a man turn the corner and ran into him, knocking them both over. Marinette flushed and helped the man up, running her hands up and down his body to brush off the dirt, all the while rambling apologies. She hadn't looked at his face once and once she was certain there wasn't a speck of dirt left Marinette ran off. 

Damian stood in the middle of the sidewalk wide-eyed and a faint blush on his cheeks. (It was not as faint as he thought it was). First the tiny girl knocked him over which shouldn't be possible, it looked like Marinette was as light as a feather. She looked so tired and yet she still helped him without even a thought to herself. How was she such an angel? Marinette looked so cute blushing and muttering apologies and about how she should’ve had coffee. Damian had to admit to himself, her hands brushing off dirt certainly felt nice. He made up his mind to stop at his newly frequented art supply store. 

After speed-walking for about a block it hit Marinette what she did. Her face, which had started to return to its regular colour, grew red once again. She burst out horrified, not really caring she was in the middle of the street, 

“Oh no, I basically just groped a stranger this is so embarrassing I can't believe I did that well at least Gotham is a big city I probably won't see him again and I don't even know what his face looks like so that's good right?!” 

Marinette didn't stop rambling to herself because who needs punctuation?

Soon reaching her workplace Marinette positioned herself in her usual spot. After 3 hrs of running around the store for customers, she was ready to sleep. It was in the middle of the day but that didn't matter. As she was about to fall asleep the door opened and Damian walked through holding two cups, and he was drinking out of one. 

Approaching Marinette he handed her the second cup.  
“When you ran into me a few hours ago I noticed you looked tired.”

Wait. She had ran into Damian? Her face probably was as red as a Nath’s hair. The amazing smell of coffee reached her nose. She glanced at his face suspiciously. Seeming to know what she was thinking, Damian informed her amusedly that it was not poisoned. ‘Like that means anything,’ she thought. Tikkii had told her that as a true holder her powers would get stronger early on. For example Marinette could sense if something was meant to destroy or harm someone, but only if she concentrated hard enough. Eventually coming to the conclusion that her life-juice was safe she downed it.

Damian watched as the petite girl in front of him focused on deciding if the coffee was okay for her to drink. When Marinette suddenly chugged it he felt a little surprised. A voice sounded from somewhere behind Marinette and Damian saw a man emerge.

“Mari, it's your lunch break, you should get something to eat. Have you even eaten today?” 

She looked a little embarrassed and responded haltingly,

“Nooooooooo.”

The guy caught Damian’s eye and winked, before leaving the pair to it. Damian’s eyes widened a fraction before he stared at Marinette. She was really pretty, gorgeous even. Her blush expanded and Damian caught himself thinking that he wanted to make her flush more. Damian gathered up his courage and frantically wished he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

“Do you want to get lunch somewhere?”

He said it. Now he just watched as she froze. Did he do something wrong? Probably. He really should have listened to Grayson when he had talked about his dates. Not that this was a date of course. It was simply a meeting to make sure Marinette ate. He couldn't just let her starve. It made perfect sense.

Meanwhile, Mari was panicking. Sure, she had been asked out before, but she had never liked the asker-outer! ‘Is it a date? Or maybe he just thinks I’m a friend. Or maybe he doesn't even like me at all and is just trying to be nice.’ She made up her mind to refuse politely, but her traitorous mouth opened and she blurted, 

“Okay!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is so cringy. Keep in mind I have never been on a date, flirted, or anything even slightly romantic. So hahaha don't hate me for this chapter.

Damian was surprised that she actually agreed. And by the look on her face, Marinette was too. She moved forward, and they both left the shop. Marinette opened her mouth to ask, 

“Where are we going?” 

Damian thought for a while before deciding. 

“I was thinking of a place I quite like, but it’s a little ways away from here. Are you okay with walking that far?”

“Oh for sure!” Marinette replied with a smile, “My lunch break is pretty long and I’d love to see the place you would like Mr. Frowny.”

Her teasing made his light scowl deepen. Marinette giggled, her laugh sounding like bells, beautiful and clear. At this sound his glare all but dissipated. The pair walked for a while, Damian describing some of the monuments they passed while Mari listened intently. It was disconcerting to have someone's attention so focused on him, but Damian couldn't say he minded. 

Eventually the two made their way into a cozy little street hidden from most of Gotham. Damian waited to see her reaction. 

“Oh Mon Dieu, this is so beautiful!” 

Damian let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. After Marinette almost ran into a few people he grabbed her arm to steer her away from obstacles. Marinette didn't even notice the contact, she was so enraptured by the surroundings. Damian was patient, something he didn't know he could be, while he waited for the petite girl to slow down her rambling.

Marinette realized she had been monopolizing the conversation, and quickly apologized to Damian. It was only then she saw his arm holding hers and Mari’s cheeks tinted red, although she did not remove it. Marinette looked up to find his jade-green eyes focused on her. There was a silence before Damian restarted their discussion.

“I really like the clothes you are wearing, where did you get them?”

“Oh, I made them myself.” Marinette answered shyly, trying not to seem like she was bragging. Luckily, Damian didn't seem to think she was.

“I didn't notice, they're so well made,” he complimented, “But I think the lady wearing them is more lovely.”

Marinette was red-faced, and wondered how a person could blush so much. Unwilling to let him flatter her more, she replied matter-of-factly,

“I’m nothing compared to you Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.”

With her words, Marinette had the pleasure of seeing his cheeks tint the slightest pink. ‘Yesssssss, payback!’ she thought. 

“Uh, well, we’re here.” Damian stuttered as he held open the door. 

The atmosphere inside was homey, and soft music played in the background. As they sat down at a table a man with a white streak in his hair slid into the booth, sitting beside Damian. Damian glared at the man and gritted out a question, 

“What are you doing here Todd?” 

The tall man who was apparently named Todd just grinned and replied,

“Oh, I was just wondering where you kept disappearing to, Demon Spawn. But now I can see you've been with this lovely lady.”

Marinette didn’t know what Damian’s relationship with Todd was but she didn't like name calling.

“He’s not Demonspawn!” She cut in, “Damian has actually been really nice to me!”

“Hmmmmm~” Todd replied, wiggling his eyebrows, “He is capable of being nice, I had no idea. You must be someone special sweetheart.”

“Her name is Marinette, Todd.” Damian said curtly, “Not sweetheart.”

“Defensive, are we? Oh, but where are my manners?”

“You never had any to begin with.” Damian muttered.

“My name is Jason, I’m Demon Spawn’s brother.” Jason told Marinette while ignoring his brother’s mutterings. 

“Oh.” she replied, “But then why does Damian call you Todd?”

“That’s my last name, Pixie Pop.”   
“So Damian’s last name is Todd?” 

“Well, no. I’m actually his adopted sibling. Damian’s last name is-”

Jason was cut off by an extra hard glower, courtesy of Damian. They shared a look that Marinette failed to decipher. Obviously coming to an understanding Jason continued on talking. The conversation lasted until the three had ordered, received, and eaten the food. Marinette took note of the fact Damian had ordered a vegetarian item. 

Damian still looked angry at Jason and muttered something in Arabic. Marinette was fluent in Arabic; it was a language she had learned for fun. 

“Damian! Don't say rude things like that about your brother!”

Damian looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jason laughed and before he left you could hear Damian say, with Mari prompting him,

“Sorry.” 

Jason looked back and grinned widely, and it was obvious to Damian he would hold this over him. 

“You're welcome Demon Spawn! Bye Pixie Pop!”

Damian glanced over to Marinette to ask if she had to go too.

“Yeah,” Mari replied apologetically, “My lunch break is over.” 

“Well, I could walk you back if you'd like?” 

“Sure, that would be great!”

Damian took her arm and led her out, asking more about her designs. He hadn't paid particular attention to the subject previously, but Marinette made the topic sound interesting. Once they got on the busy street the volume increased. Marinette almost had to yell to get her point across. 

It was easy conversation for the walk back, which Damian actually enjoyed. He took in her features, her bright blue eyes excitedly shining, her long dark blue hair,

“So Damian, what do you do for fun?”

“I paint.” 

“Well, obviously. Why else would you show up at the store so often? I meant other than that!”

“I train.”

“Really? That’s so cool! My Maman taught me martial arts but I’m still not very good.” Marinette went on for a while until they reached her work. 

“Okay, bye Dami!” Marinette quickly kissed his cheek and went inside. 

Damian was left standing outside, blushing, while Marinette was internally freaking out. 

‘Oh Mon Dieu, why did I do that!’

‘He’ll probably never want to see me again!’

‘Arghhhhhhh I should just bury myself in the ground and never show my face again!’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on I'll be updating less often, sorry about that. But also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 300 KUDOS

Marinette looked up from the counter, which she had been hiding her red face in, when the bell chimed and the door opened. A family of three walked in, a cute little girl excitedly tugging on her dad’s hand.

“Come on, come on! I want to see what cool colours there are!” she squealed and jumped up, almost seeming to be suspended in the air. ‘It must’ve been a trick of the eye.’ The bluenette thought, shaking her head.

The dark skinned woman with long pink hair replied too quietly for Marinette to hear. The little girl stopped jumping but still ran to the crayon section, while her.

Like the good employee she was Marinette walked over to them. 

“Hi! What were you thinking of drawing?” Marinette asked the girl, while her parents wandered a little ways away but still in sight.

“I don't know,” she frowned, “But I think I’m going to draw Starfire!” suddenly remembering the manners grandpa Alfred had taught her she introduced herself, “Oh, and my name is Mar’i!” 

Marinette smiled softly and replied, “My name is Marinette, but my friends call me Mari.”

“We’re name twins!” Mar’i shouted excitedly. 

Marinette grinned before affirming, “That’s awesome!” without a single trace of sarcasm.

The two girls immediately hit it off. Although Mar’i was only six, Marinette loved her and already considered her a little sister. They talked about their opinions on the teen titans and heroes in general. 

What neither of them noticed was Mar’i’s dad, Dick, talking quietly into a phone. After Damian had come to the manor in a daze, an uncharacteristic flush to his cheeks, Dick had made it his mission to find out what had caused it. 

“She’s good with kids and seems really nice. No wonder little D spends so much time here. We need to set them up, I ship it.”

“Come back again!” Marinette said.

“Okay, see you soon Mari number two!” Mar’i giggled.

“Shouldn't you be Mari number two? After all, you're the smallest!” The bluenette teased.

“Come on sweetie,” Mar’i’s dad said, smiling.

Mar’i grabbed his hand, along with her mother’s, but not before waving cutely. Marinette found herself with lips upturned at the corner, without forcing it, something that hadn't happened much before she came to Gotham. 

“doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo doo doo doo doo-oo!” The teen’s ringtone sounded.

A glance at the screen was all it took to see who was calling. Her parents. Wow, it only took them four days to actually call her. As the bakery increased in popularity it had resulted in Tom and Sabine to be more distant, always baking for the larger amount of customers. Marinette understood, she really did! They loved to bake, and it was their only source of income. Her parents knew Mari was independent enough too. But still the girl wished they were as attentive as they had been during her 1-15 year old years. It was a little bit of a bitter subject.

“Yes, Maman and Papa?”

“Honey, are you okay? Adrien said he would go find you so we didn’t bother to call ourselves. He is such a nice boy. We don't know why you never got together! Also a girl from your graduation class, Lila-”

Marinette cut in, interrupting them, “Lila has nothing to do with this, I just thought I would come to Gotham earlier to get accustomed to it. And Adrien has been harassing me, not that you’d notice.”

“Oh, if that's all. Bye,” apparently they decided to ignore the harassing part. It made Marinette’s blood boil that they had only called several days later, and didn't even check up on her properly! When had it gotten this bad?

She scowled, the previous smile that had adorned her face gone. The conversation, only lasting a minute, had set her in a bad mood for the whole day. By the time lunch rolled around and Damian didn't show up, Marinette was increasingly sourer. She had been looking forward to seeing him, but apparently she wasn’t worth his time. 

The next moment she sighed, somehow finding it hard to think badly about him. Marinette’s logic told her that he was definitely not obligated to see her, and was probably just busy. Still, a large part of her was disappointed. Hmmmmmm. Only a few days of knowing him, and she already had developed a-

The door opened, cutting off her thoughts. Mari forced a weak smile onto her face, although it turned into more of a grimace. As soon as the girl looked up, her eyes caught on a pair of deep green ones. The faker-than-Lila smile made way for a real one. 

“Dami!” 

“Tt, do not call me that ridiculous nickname.” His face had a look of annoyance, but his tone had a hint of warmth.

Ah, he was back to the surly stranger from their first meeting. Well hopefully that would change. Marinette wanted him to loosen up a little.

“You didn't complain before.” she smirked.

The both of them blushed as their thoughts drifted to the small peck Marinette had given him. It was only on the cheek, so why did Damian feel like his heart was bursting every time he thought of it? He must have pulled a muscle during the drug bust the previous night. 

“Hey.” Damian suddenly saw Marinette waving a hand in front of his face, and swatted it away.

“You zoned out a little there.” She told him.

“Just thinking of you.” he smirked back.

Marinette smiled and lightly hit his arm, which surprisingly stung a little. Damian rubbed it jokingly. 

“Okayyyyyyy,” she drew out the word a moment later, “So do you want to go get lunch again?” 

Damian’s reply was immediate. “I would love to, Marinette.” 

Her smile brightened dazzlingly as she took his arm and dragged him out the door, the bell jingling. 

“Let’s go, I want to try the salad at the cafè I've been going to! And also, guess what...” 

A determined Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a sight to behold, as Damian soon found out. She really was quite strong, pulling him by the hand as easily as Todd shot a gun. 

“No dawdling, Monsieur Dami!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly this is not how i planned the chapter, but oh well.

Marinette was loving the feel of Damian's hand in hers. So it was obvious that she kept pulling him along, even when it was clear she didn't have to. To be honest, it didn't look like Damian really minded either. This time Mari really hoped his brother didn't interrupt them. Sure, he was kinda funny, but she really wanted to spend time with only Dami. 

They reached CupsaCoffee in record time. As she entered, a feeling immediately came over her. And it was not a good one. Marinette discreetly glanced around the shop, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. 

Apparently it wasn't discreet enough, as Damian noticed and asked,

"What are you looking for?"

Marinette tried to fumble out an excuse. Damian saw straight through it, so she gave up.

"I just felt like I was being watched," Mari rushed to add something else, "I'm not trying to get attention though, I'm actually serious!" 

Damian looked at her weirdly, and before she could open her mouth he stated,

"I don't believe you are anything remotely close to an attention seeker. And trust me when I say I have seen a hundred too many of those. On the contrary, from my observations, you are kind and unbelievably modest. An angel really."

His words made Marinette's cheeks grow hot. However, his next ones made her laugh.

"Goddammit Drake." 

"And who is this Drake you're so irritated with?" Marinette asked innocently.

"Another one of my brothers." He grimaced.

Marinette inwardly groaned. 'Another date-crasher?!'

Damian nodded toward a black-haired and blue-eyed man, who was looking at the pair in disbelief. Drake, who had humongous bags underneath his eyes, downed a cup of coffee and blinked a few times. It was almost like he wasn't sure if they were a coffee induced hallucination.

A familiar arm grabbed her, causing Marinette to flinch. So that was where the bad feeling came from.

"Hello Agrest-"

"Why are you with this rich brat." He growled, interrupting her. 

"Pardon me, but you are the only rich brat I see here."

In response A**greste, as Damian called him, tightened his hold. Damian was ready to explode, but looked at Marinette. She shook her head no. Damian knew she did martial arts, and liked to fight her own battles, but he was ready to step in just in case.

The commotion had drawn the attention of other customers. Before A**greste could get more out of hand, Marinette did a complicated move, one that even Damian found hard to follow. In less than five seconds A**greste was on the floor, with Ang- Marinette's foot on his chest. 

She was starting to hyperventilate, so Damian tried his best to comfort her and calm her down. It really wasn't something he did often. He wasn't sure what to do. We're humans the same as animals? Grayson always said hugs were a good thing, so Damian slowly approached her so she wouldn't get startled, and hugged her. 

Marinette slowly started to breathe regularly. She hugged him back. The people around them stared at the Ice Prince, hugging someone??? Nobody took out their phones to record tho because Gotham protects their own, and none of the customers wanted this sweet girl to get targeted by the villains. Although they now knew she could likely protect herself. 

Adrien was left on the floor and the two acted like nothing happened. Marinette smiled and ordered the salad she had wanted, and Damian got the same thing. Ignoring the eyes, and sitting at a table off to the side, Damian cautiously asked about A**greste. 

"Oh he's just someone I knew in highschool." Marinette giggled nervously.

Damian wouldn't push it, yet. He was concerned about what A**greste could do, especially because it seemed like he was rich. Marinette was getting uncomfortable so Damian quickly changed the subject and the tension in Ang- Marinette’s shoulders faded away. 

"So, Damian," Mari asked after a few minutes, "How many siblings do you have?"

Damian sighed, "A lot unfortunately. You've met Todd-"

"Jason." She interrupted.

"Todd," he continued, "And then there's Drake, Grayson, Brown, Gordon and Cass. Brown, Gordon aren't actually adopted, but they're around so much it feels like they are."

"Wow," Marinette laughed, "I'm an only child, but my friends are basically my siblings. Also, do you call all of your siblings by their last names?"

“Tt.” 

Honestly, just spending half an hour with Dami and her mood was lifted right back up. Even though Agreste has shown up, and she had had a mild panic attack, it really was a great day. So great, that when she got to her trashy motel room, Marinette decided to ask the kwamii which of them would like to come out, for at least a few days. 

The only ones who wanted to were Trixx and Plagg, but a few of the others had said it would be nice to be let out later. So maybe it wasn't the best idea (because who knows what Plagg and Trixx could do), but they really didn't deserve to be locked in the miracle box. Good thing her purse had enough room for four mini-gods. 

Earlier that day, Marinette had been casually chatting with Devon, and found out he was related to Andre Glacier! Knowing that, she suddenly felt less suspicious of why he hired her off the street. After all, if they were cousins, maybe they shared the same innate ability to sense people's character. 

Marinette’s phone went off, signaling another akuma. To be honest, the only thing she looked forward to in akuma fights were seeing how ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, the costumes were. Oh Kwamii no, Chlo was rubbing off on her. But it was surprising that she actually slightly liked a teensy weensy bit of the fight. Well, if the akuma was gonna happen anyway, why not find something funny in it? At least the team could make fun of outfits when they were feeling depressed or angry or strong negative emotions. 

“Tikki, spots on!” 

Marinette transformed in the dark of her room, merged with Kaalki, and jumped through the portal. Her black combat boots thumped on a rooftop. Plagg and Trixx were safely in pockets that had appeared by themselves. Thank you, magic miraculous suits! 

“You will all feel what it's like for everyone to want you to be gone!”

A young girl shouted, floating in the air. The design of her suit made Ladybug want to pull out a sketchbook with a hundred better designs and shove it in Hawkmoth’s face. That man seriously did not know fashion. Even a baby would know that those colours clash waaaaaaaaaaaay too badly. And the girl’s dress was torn to tatters. 

Viperion was off to the side, ready to be used if needed. Princess Honey was engaging the akuma, who called themselves Disappearant. Wow, sooooooo original. Tigresse silently came up to her and said they were almost certain the akuma was in her stick, which shot beams at civilians, making them - you guessed it - disappear. 

[I'm just gonna skip the battle because I can't write fight scenes that are actually good fight scenes and I’d rather you guys not have to skip past my horrible description]

A skinny, unhealthy brunette was crumpled on the pavement with a plain brown stick in her hands, after the cure had taken place. Ladybug swung down to her as she sobbed. She was severely underfed and extremely pale. Tigresse was kneeling next to her, softly patting her back, as Bunnyx ran to them with some snacks to give to the girl, whose name was Neekka. 

Ladybug knew they couldn't help everyone, but seeing Neekka with tear stained cheeks and just… it made her want to break down then and there. She desperately looked at Viperion and he nodded to let her know he had a plan. This girl’s backstory was one of the worse ones, although the akuma hadn't been too bad. Ladybug’s deep sadness turned into anger. Why, WHY did Hawkb**ch have to take advantage of people in these situations?!?!

Luka slowly approached Neekka and leaned down to her.

“Do you want to come back with my sister and I to our boat? It's okay if you just want to stay here for a while.” He said softly as Juleka appeared behind him. The girl looked between them a little suspicious, but hopeful. Her voice was barely a whisper,

“Is it okay if one of the heroes came just to make sure?” 

Neekka glanced between them to see if they were offended, but nothing but kindness and empathy was reflected. 

“Sure, if you want them to.” 

Ladybug came up to her. 

“Do you want someone to carry you or anything?”

“No, it's okay, I can walk there.” 

Neekka attempted to smile through her tears, and started to wobble on her feet a little. The fourteen year old looked so frail, but powered through. They walked at a casual pace, leaving the other three heroes to deal with reporters. 

Luka and Juleka were calm and understanding, learning more about the girl. Her parents ignored her, except when she tried to steal food. Then all they did was yell and scream at her to leave them alone, and that they wished she was never born. 

Ladybug comforted Neekka, and vouched for the siblings and their mom, who she would meet once they got there. Maybe it wasn't legal, but the girl could not go back to her parents.

“Aye sailors! Who do you got here!” Anarka yelled after the four entered. 

Neekka was brought to Anarka, and the women softened. 

“Aye, do we have another one who wants to join the crew?” 

Neekka nodded.

“Well come aboard The Liberty! Don't worry about cleaning up anything, we like the lived-in feeling!” 

Neekka opened up a little more, more than they had expected. After over an hour, with Ladybug having to hide to retransform, the 14 year old was ready for the heroine to leave. Neekka smiled softly in thanks.

Knowing she would be in good hands, Ladybug left to go into an alleyway, where a portal opened back to Gotham. Ladybug stepped through. 

She dropped her transformations and lay on the bed. But then Marinette remembered she had stuff to do. While Tikki and Kaalki ate, Plagg decided now was as good as time as any to whine.

“Pigtaaaaaaaaaails, why don’t I get cheeseeeee?!”

Marinette sighed and just replied, 

“You're lucky I got some after work.”

He zoomed in the direction of the mini-fridge, while Mari threw a chocolate bar to Trixx [I don't know what Trixx eats]. Plagg took one bite, and promptly spit it out. 

“WHAT GARBAGE IS THIS?”

“It’s cheddar cheese, Plagg.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my chapters are getting longer (by a little bit) so that means I'll be taking longer to update. Also, I've read so many Daminette fanfics so I might forget what happened in mine vs. what happened in someone elses. My memory is weird like that. So if something doesnt add up, tell me! Please :)

Damian returned to the Wayne manor after wandering around Poison Ivy’s gardens and sketching, which was after his outing with Marinette. As soon as he walked through the doors he came face to face with all of his family. Todd and Brown had smirks on their faces, Grayson was excited, Cass and Alfred were there, Drake was a zombie (like usual), and Father was impassive.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

“Wow Demon Spawn, or should I say Dami? Didn't know you had it in you to get a girlfriend~. And one who is so cute~” Todd couldn't help himself. 

“Wait, that was real? You saw them too?” Drake said in a confused tone. Tt. He can't even tell the difference between real and fake. Marinette was much too gorgeous to just be a hallucination. 

“A girlfriend?” Bruce asked.

“Tt.” Damian replied curtly, “Merely an acquaintance.” But he felt Marinette would not be too happy being called an acquaintance. 

“Aw Little D I’m so proud of you! The first friend you made by yourself! Oh wait, actually, your first girlfriend!” Grayson squealed. 

“And she made him…” Todd paused for dramatic effect, “Apologize.”

“Marinette is Not. My. Girlfriend.” Damian cut in before any of the idiots could comment on the apology thing. 

“Ooooh. First names already Damian? How come you still call us by our last names?” Brown butted in. 

Bruce’s eyes glinted and Damian knew, he f*cked up. Giving away Ang- Marinette’s first name was a mistake. There would be a file on her by morning, and probably adoption papers once Father saw her picture. She had the looks after all. But he could not let that happen. Inwardly Damian sighed. Now he'd have to go hunt for Father's hidden papers. And his family would probably all stalk Marinette. 

“I believe Master Damian would like to eat, and dinner is getting cold.” Alfred looked at the family, and they hurried into the dining room as to not face Alfred’s punishment. 

Damian was glad Alfred had interrupted the discussion. Luckily supper passed with the usual noise and teasing. But not as much as Damian had expected. When the meal was done, Alfred held off the animals but made sure to tell Damian, 

“I expect you to invite this Marinette to lunch soon?” 

It was phrased as a question, but the young Wayne knew it most certainly was not.

“Yes.” The man replied and escaped to go feed Bat-cow. 

Meanwhile… 

“Plagg, cheddar cheese is not that bad. It honesty tastes and smells better than camemb-”

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY PRECIOUS!” The cat exploded floating towards the girl dramatically, then put a paw on his forehead and pretended to faint, “Pigtails, I’m feeling ill. All of the harmful words you have said about my camembert have left me in pieces.” 

“Oh put a sock in it, Plagg. Marinette doesn't even wear pigtails anymore,” Tikki told him from across the small room, “And eat your cheese. Marinette has better things to do than buy you camembert. Which is expensive.” 

“But-”

“No.” the ladybug kwami said sternly.

Obviously, Plagg shut up and ate his, and I quote, ‘Horrible, disgusting American cheese’. Marinette laughed from her place on the bed. Honestly, the kwamii are better friends than her old classmates (with the exception of Chloe, Alix, and Juleka who were the absolute best).

“Hey Tikki?” 

The goddess looked up from her cookies.

“Do you think I can go back to the bakery? I want to get some stuff but… I'm scared.” Mari’s voice trailed off to a whisper. 

“I don't see why not, Marinette. As long as you're comfortable with it. After all, that night…” All of them shuddered. Plagg’s usual snarky face was now downcast. 

“I tried to stop him, Pigtails.” 

“No no no Plagg. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do.” Mari took a breath, “I think I can go back. Maybe even bring my sewing machine with me so I can finish some commissions.”

The transformation phrase was said and Ladybug hopped through the portal. Landing on her balcony, there was no sign of anyone. She stepped down, and was about to untransform when she heard footsteps coming cautiously up the ladder. Ladybug true to duck out of the way, but it didn't happen fast enough.

“Ladybug? Why are you in Marislu- Marinette’s room?” A familiar face was climbing through the trap door. 

“Why are you in here? It's 5 in the morning.” Ladybug shot back.

“Uh-um-I- Can I have an interview?” She took out her phone, “So why has Cha-”

“No. Now what are you doing.” Ladybug’s voice was ice cold, shocking the reporter as the hero interrupted her. Why was Ladybug, savior of Paris, being so rude? Kind of like Marinette these days. Alya should never had been friends with that b**ch.

“Just looking for Lila’s college applications.” Alya puffed out her chest ridiculously. “My Bff said Marinette took them so Lila wouldn't get in any of the Ivy League schools she applied to! Now I'm finding them! I cant let my best friend get walked over anymore! She needs to stop being so kind to her bully!”

“Well you can look later. Leave.” The heroine’s commanding voice had the tabloid writer scurrying back the way she came with a look of fear. 

As the door clicked shut she grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed her best fabrics and all her sketchbooks in it, along with about three quarters of her clothes. A few of her favourite knick-knacks and presents from friends. A separate bag for her sewing machine and she was gone. Leaving the pink room behind her. Seeing the claw marks marring the wall, and the things thrown around brang [brung?] back memories of that night.

Ladybug shook her head and teleported back to Gotham. It was only 11pm here but Mari was tired. When wasn't she though? Anyways, the girl decided that her commissions could wait until the next day (for once). Marinette closed her eyes and soon drifted off. The kwamii watched their guardian fall asleep, before cuddling up and doing the same. After eating of course.

“MARINETTE!!” four voices shouted in her ear, and Marinette felt water get thrown on her face. 

“Wha?” Mari was more than a little disoriented. 

“You have to get to work!” Tikki smiled at her, and from her peripheral vision the young guardian saw Plagg and Trixx each holding a plastic cup. Kaalki floated in the air, bored as usual. 

“Who splashed water on me, Plagg, Trixx?” Marinette narrowed her eyes at the troublemakers. Like the (not so) smart gods they were, they zoomed off to avoid Marinette’s wrath. Once the girl got over being a placemat, she proved to be very, very scary. 

Marinette threw on some clothes, [I'm just going to let you guys imagine because I've been wearing my home clothes and pajamas for a while and have no fashion sense anyways] and admired them in the mirror. She did have to stand on the toilet to see her full outfit in the tiny reflective surface, but Mari was proud of it. 

Following usual morning routine (which had been interrupted because of Gigantitan) she sat on the floor and stretched, calming herself down to avoid negative emotions. Sure, Marinette had had that crying session but many of her negative emotions were still bottled up deep inside. It was safer to just put on a smile, and think of happiness. Though Mari hadn't had to fake it recently. Gotham really had made her feel safer, although it was the crime capital. The darkness made it easier to slip away and hide, something the bright lights of Paris made it hard to do. And Paris had many bad memories, while Gotham was mainly good ones. 

Luckily, Marinette made it out the door on time. It was pretty cold this morning and her Ladybug tendencies were kicking in. She had become more susceptible to the cold, and really liked plants. If she had not been near a plant for more than a few hours, a headache came on. 

With five coffees stacked on her arm, Marinette walked down the street. She noticed that Drake had been in the same spot as before looking on the verge of passing out. He looked like a college student. Which reminded her, school was starting in a month. Ah how time flies. 

Interrupting her thoughts, a ping could be heard from her phone. Marinette looked down at the notification and froze.

Chlo: Apparently sausage hair planned a graduation trip with her sheep and tabloid announced it on her blog  
Chlo: And they picked Gotham  
Chlo: Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous how could they be so stupid  
Chlo: Oh wait I forgot they share half a brain cell  
Chlo: Maribug are you there  
Chlo: I can see you reading this

Incoming Call  
Chlo 

“Maribug, I’m sorry that I just dropped something like that on you.” Chloe was genuinely remorseful. She knew her Buginette got panicky with things involving their class when it is sprung on her. Chloe was trying to be better but sometimes she forgot things. 

“Oh, no, it's okay Chloe.” Chloe heard a deep breath, followed by an exhale.

“I just,” another breath was heard, “Get taken off guard sometimes and forget to be happy or snarky.” Mari gave a small chuckle, “I’m good now. But seriously, Gotham?”

Chloe uneasily laughed too, still feeling bad, “Yeah, and guys what sausage-hair said?”

“Oh,can you believe I helped Batman when I was visiting my famous Auntie! I’m a civilian aide but OH NO I shouldn't have said that you guys can keep a secret right?” Marinette mocked how Lila would usually tell a story.

Chloe couldn't even be surprised anymore. “Yup, that's almost word for word what the liar said.”

Marinette laughed. She had begun walking, and was now at work.

“Sorry Chlo. I’m at work right now. I’ll call you later?”

Chloe gave a large gasp and feigned shock, “I can't believe you're ditching me! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

The two immediately burst into giggles at the blonde girl’s catchphrase. 

“Okay, seriously, I have to get to work.”

“Buh-bye Maribug!” Chlo air-kissed her through the phone.

“Salut!” The bluenette replied as she entered the shop. 

And stared in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter i guess? A little short but its something.

Marinette took in her surroundings. Normal shelves, normal counter, normal flooring, normal lighting, but there was one main difference. People were huddled together in fear as-

No. A flash of panic hit her but soon turned to anger and disgust. How DARE Agreste hold a gun on innocent people. To be honest, Mari wasn't even sure he knew how to use one properly. If he did he would probably fall over backwards from the kickback. 

“Now I’m sure you guys can tell me where my princess is, after all, I know she works here,” he was saying in a possessive tone.

A look on most of their faces was disgust at his words. This guy didn't deserve to call anyone his or call them degrading pet names. And this sounded like a serious case of stalking.

Suddenly Agreste turned, hearing the door open, a smile blooming on his face. 

“Ah, Mari, my Princess. I don't know why you keep fighting me on this, you know we can show Ladybug,” he spit out the name, “Ladybug, how much we don't need her.” 

He moved forward to attempt to grab her shoulder, which was a bad move. Marinette was DONE with his sh*t. At least he wasn't as strong without the ring, it made this easier. She gripped his arm before he could touch her. A powerful glare was sent his way, one she had learned from staring at observing Damian. The idiot winced, but soon recovered his pride and puffed out his chest. 

“I’m your knight in shining armor who has come to save you, Princess!” 

“No. You. Are. Not.” said woman snarled dangerously. However, Adrien didn't seem to sense the danger, but the huddled customers did, and almost felt pity for the delusional boy. Almost. 

“We're soulmates Mari!”

“You do not get to call me Mari, Agreste, only my friends can,” Marinette started in a controlled voice, “I am not your friend, I am not your soulmate, and I most certainly am NOT YOUR PRINCESS.”

“But-”

“No. There are no excuses for what you and the class have done to me.” she hissed, startling Agreste by tightening her already suffocating death grip, “You have abused, and bullied me to the point I no longer felt safe in my own HOME. MY OWN HOME. You abused your powers to hurt a civilian. ME. And now you dare, you DARE, to call me your princess.” She laughed bitterly.

“Princess, all I did was tell you to-” somehow his stalker craziness personality hadn't broken through just yet.

“AGRESTE. You did MUCH more than to tell me to ‘take the high road and don't let her get akumatized.’” she mocked. “First, you were a bystander. Then, you somehow got it in your delusional mind that I was yours! And proceeded to ACTIVELY TAKE PART IN THE BULLYING.” by now the customers were forgotten, they just stood by in shock, watching the girl tear into the blondie.

“Oh, and when I move to Gotham TO ESCAPE FROM PARIS AND YOU, WHAT DO YOU DO???? Decide to KIDNAP me and FORCE me to kiss you! Wait, sorry, you hired people to kidnap me. I guess you're not man enough to do it yourself! Not to mention you decide to ambush my date and have the audacity to call him a rich brat! Which I what YOU are! I still don't know how Daddy Agreste let you come here. After all, last I heard you were still catering to his every whim.” 

Agreste was unable to get a word in edgewise. Neither of them noticed someone had been recording the whole time. Agreste tried to defend himself.

“SHUT. UP! You don't get to speak until. I'm. Done. Yelling. You have endangered civilians, oh and don't think I don't know you're Chat Noir. Or were. Maybe Ladybug just got tired of your horrible attempts at flirting, huh Kitty?” Her voice was mocking. 

“Don't speak o-” 

“I CAN SPEAK OF WHO I WANT TO,” Marinette exploded, “I WAS QUIET ENOUGH AT SCHOOL AND NOW I AM DONE.” 

Agreste snarled and held the gun to her head, his craziness showing. Bad move a**hole, bad move. The bluenette might've been scared of you, but now she's furious. Marinette, like the queen she is, viciously ripped it out of his hands and it clattered to the floor. Then Agreste was on the ground with a nosebleed. He struggled in Marinette’s harsh one handed grip, but to no avail. She calmly searched through her purse for zip ties, the complete opposite of the scary, screaming Asian girl from just a few minutes ago. 

Finding two pink zip ties Marinette bound the blonde who was face down on the ground. She heard clapping and looked over at the small audience, blushing, before spotting the phone. She leveled a chilling glower at the boy holding it and he quickly dropped it.

“I expect you will delete the recording I’m sure you have on there.” It was said in a sickly sweet voice, causing the boy to grab his phone and tap a button with a pale face.

“If that goes on the internet, I will find out, and we will have problems. We don't want any problems, now do we?” she continued. The teen boy frantically shook his head and Marinette inwardly giggled at how easily she could intimidate the poor boy. Not many people had found her intimidating before.

“Good.” 

“Now, will someone please call the police? My hands are full with Agreste here.”

A woman who looked not too older than her dialled. Marinette suddenly had a moment of realization. She started to ramble, 

“I didn't mean to cause a scene!” the confident, bada** Mari was gone as well as the smile, while she apologized with her head down. ‘All my fault, all my fault.’ was a mantra repeating in her head and she was filled with guilt at interrupting all the customers’ days. Now they would me unhappy, and she would get fired for being a poor employee-

“No, it's okay.” One man told her, “My daughter was in a similar situation like yours so I can have an idea of how damaging to your mental health that can be. She had many crying and screaming bouts.” He looked saddened.

“I know I deserve this, but your daughter didn't. I’m sorry that happened to her.” Marinette frowned. 

“Nobody deserves this.” he stated. 

“Oh.” Somehow having somebody else tell her that was different than her friends telling her the exact same thing. 

The doors opened and the police came in, interrupting Marinette’s thoughts.

“What seems to be the problem, Miss?” An officer asked, eyeing the situation in front of her cautiously.

“Uh, this man,” Mari gestured to Adrien, “Has assaulted me and held a gun against these innocent people.” 

“We'll take care of it. If you're up to it, Commissioner Gordon would like to take some people into questioning.”

“Of course!” Marinette followed the officer as they walked away.

Tim walked to his computers in the batcave after a coffee break. He decided to watch the security camera feed for where Damian’s crush worked. It was just a gut feeling. He fast-backwardsed the feed after hacking into the camera. What he saw had him staring. Unintentionally letting out a high pitched squeal. 

Omg. The girl was wearing an MDC original. How??? The elusive designer only commissioned a select few and to get to her you had to be recommended by Jagged Stone himself! What kind of connections did she have???

Damian and Jason rushed in, weapons drawn.

“Why did you scream like a little girl Replacement?”

“Only because Damian’s girlfriend is wearing an MDC original!”

“A what.” Damian said unamused.

“You didn't deny she's your girlfriend.”

Tim and Damian ignored Jason's unwanted comment. “Come see.” 

Damian and Jason huddled around the screens. Tim could've sworn the demon drooled a little at the sight of Marinette.

“Never knew Pixie Pop could yell like that!” Jason whistled, “Pretty scary.” 

Damian was silent, staring at Angel tear into A**greste. It was actually kind of ho- nope! He did not think that. Her defence techniques were impressive though.

“You're drooling, Demonspawn.” Todd commented laughing.

“Tt, no I am not.” His cheeks dusted pink. 

“I still can't believe she got an MDC original.”

“Ang- Marinette is taking down Agreste and all you can talk about are her clothes?”

“They're an-”

“Yes, an MDC original, we know already Replacement.” 

Jason turned to tease his littlest brother some more, but he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo another chapter

“Marinette. Are you okay?” 

She turned around from the officer she had been talking to. 

“Oh hey Dami! Uh yeah. I'm a little shaken up but I got a good rant in!” she smiled.

“And a few punches.” was the wry response.

“W-well u-um it was o-only self defence.” she stuttered, and guess what? Blushing. 

“You have impressive technique. If you are up to it, you would make an acceptable sparring partner.” 

“Really?”

“Of course,” Damian scoffed, “I wouldn't offer if I didn't think you were able to keep up with me.”

Marinette practically was a tomato from the high praise. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be high praise from someone else, but from Dami? It definitely was. 

“U-uh, sure I would love to!” Noooooooooo! Why did she stutter again! Marinette had thought her teen years were done!

Damian’s lips curved upwards a little bit. Angel had many personalities, it seemed. Her flustered one was especially cute. The officer Marinette had been conversing with was staring in disbelief. Damian smirked slightly at the sight. Which made the officer’s eyes widen even more.

“Is her interrogation over?” Damian asked in a flat voice.

“Y-yes.” 

Damian turned back to Marinette to grab her hand. She quickly waved to the lady and took off after her friend. 

“Dami!” *huff*, “Why are you so,” *puff*, “Fast?” 

“Because I’m not short like you, Angel.”

“Angel?” she teased.

“I-if it makes you uncomfortable I won't-” Damian tried to hold his composure. 

“Relax, Dami!” they had slowed to a walk, “I’m just teasing!” Marinette bopped his nose playfully, causing Damian to draw back in surprise. And frown right after of course.

“So would you- my siblings were asking if you wanted to join them for lunch at the... house sometime. They are very excited to meet you.” His eyes were pleading, but for what?

“Do you want me too?”

“I do not want you to meet my siblings, but it would be nice to have lunch with you.”

Marinette was a little hurt, and it showed in her eyes. Damian hurried to reassure her.

“The only reason I am hesitant for you to meet my family is because they are embarrassing and might smother you.” 

“Oh, well Jason was funny, and your other family members sound nice. But if you're not comfortable that's fine.”

He looked at her with his piercing, beautiful, mesmerizing- wait where was she going with this? He then looked oddly defeated. 

“I’ll tell them you’ll be coming.” He muttered, so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear him. However, Marinette did and squealed.

“Really, when?! But only if you are sure.”

“Is tomorrow fine?” 

“Of course! I can't wait!” Damian could. He could not imagine what chaos would transpire the following day. However, he could make the assumption that if the imbeciles did not scare her not much would. Not that he cares if she never talks to him again. No, he definitely did not care if that happened.

“I’ll pick you up at work.”

“Sure!” Marinette beamed joyfully. Well if it made Angel happy... 

Damian realized they had just been walking around aimlessly for a while. He checked his phone, and it was almost her lunch break. 

“Do you want to get lunch? It is your lunch break now.”

“Oh, it is? I didn't notice. Yeah I would love too! Maybe to that place you took me too before?”

“Of course.” 

The walk was peaceful. Most of the time they walked in silence, not feeling the need to fill it. Hand in hand, the two looked like a couple. If you told them that though they would deny it until they died. 

They eventually got to the street and walked inside. As Damian and Marinette sat down the door burst open and screams erupted. People stood up and ran around in panic. Damian grabbed Marinette and pulled her to the side. Marinette was currently glaring at the villain, who soon everybody knew was a Joker imposter. 

“We just have to wait for the bats to get here.” Damian told her quietly. Neither liked it, but they couldn't just take the fake Joker down because it would cause too many questions. It went silent in the diner which made the back of Marinette’s neck tingle. 

It was only then she realized how secluded her and Dami were, and how close together. Damian, when trying to get away from the crowd, had pulled her close. Very close. He apparently was noticing too. Marinette stared into his deep emerald eyes, entranced. He stared into hers as well. Unconsciously they both began to lean closer, eyes fluttering closed. 

The sound of a window shattering reached their ears, causing Marinette and Damian to jerk apart, matching red flushes on their cheeks. 

“We should-”

“Uh yeah.”

Marinette’s eyes flitted around the inside of the diner. Nightwing was tying up the fake Joker and Red Hood seemed to be staring right at them. If Marinette didn't know better she would’ve thought he was smirking. Marinette turned her head to look at Damian and he was glaring at Red Hood. She didn't comment on it though, it seemed like Dami glared at everyone. Marinette’s mind began to wander to the moment just a few minutes ago. The blush resurfaced. Were they going to kiss? Or maybe-

“Do you wish to go home for the day?”

“Are you trying to find out where I live?” She teased.

“No, I just was wondering if you have had enough excitement for today.”

Marinette thought. 

“No, I think I can go back to work.”

“I’ll walk you?”

Marinette grabbed his hand in answer. 

Damian studied the petite woman holding his hand. It was odd, he had never liked touching, associating it with punishment. It appeared that not all touching was bad. Damian remembered his and Grayson’s conversation the previous day. ‘Do you have her number yet?’ 

Oh. Right. Well, he might as well ask when they had reached the destination. Which they had reached, Damian just hadn't noticed. 

“So... see you later?”

“Yes. Marinette, would you like to exchange numbers so I can contact you for tomorrow?”

“Yep!”

Marinette entered the art store to see her boss waiting for her. 

“That boy compliments you nicely.” 

“Uh- well- I-I uh- um.” Devon took pity on the poor girl and handed her some cash [because he just has some idk].

“This is your weekly paycheck.”

“But I haven’t even been here for a week!” Marinette protested.

Devon gave her a look. “Just take the money.” 

Marinette reluctantly accepted it and took up her station. The rest of the day thankfully passed without much action. Needless to say the woman was dead tired. As she collapsed in her room she realized she would have to get a better place to stay soon. It's not like she didn't have a bunch of money saved up from commissions. Oh right. Commissions. ‘Well,’ she thought, ‘Better get to work on those.’ It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts on the almost kiss? *wiggles eyebrows*


	15. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a person on Wattpad gave me this idea and i thought why not?

"Nathalie?"

"Adrien." her sharp voice made him flinch.

"Uh..."

"Where are you. Your father is worried."

Adrien scoffed. "No, he's not. All he cares about is my modeling."

Nathalie sighed, because it was half-true. And repeated herself. "Where are you."

"In Gotham."

"America?"

"Yes."

"Where are you currently located?"

"Gotham City Jail."

All Nathalie could think was, 'Why do I have to deal with this.'

"Gabriel will not be pleased."

Adrien knew this. Gabriel would also not be pleased that his head model was covered in bruises; he did not like the excessive use of makeup. The broken nose Adrien had was not doing too well either. When he had been put in the cell after his Princess had fought him, for no good reason, she was just failing to see sense, one of the vigilantes had somehow gotten into his cell to add to his growing collection of black and purple splotches. Red hood, maybe. It could've been Robin. Or both. The details were fuzzy. The vigilantes seemed angry though. Adrien didn't see why they kept telling him to leave Marinette alone. They were soulmates!

"It will take over 9 hours to reach Gotham. You will have to stay in the cell. I will now inform your father of your whereabouts."

"..."

"Adrien." A colder voice came through the phone. "Has Nathalie informed me correctly?"

"Yes, father."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"A video was leaked with Adrien in it. It is all over American social media sites."

"Are there any other recognizable faces?"

"Yes, the old classmate. Marinette, if I recall correctly. She won your competition."

"I remember now."

*Gabriel watches the video and almost passes out from anger*

"I am not pleased with this development. This will give the brand bad press and hard to cover up. You have assaulted a rising fashion designer who has many celebrities on speed dial as well as pointing a gun at innocent people. When you arrive in Paris   
you will lose all phone and free time privileges. It is obvious you acting out is because of those hoodlums that are your classmates."

"Father! I am not a child! You can't just take away my free time and my phone!"

"I can and I will. I am gravely disappointed in you."


	16. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thiamati requested this scene so here i guess its not much but hopefully not horrible

[Before the phone call scene]

“Get in there!” A gruff voice said, shoving Adrien into a dark, damp cell.

He fell on the floor. Carefully Adrien felt his nose, which was broken, and it hurt. Why had his princess yelled at him like that? He hadn't even done anything wrong! 

As Adrien sat in his cell lost in his thoughts about Marinette, he didn't notice two figures unlocking the door.

Until one of them lifted him off the floor. 

“Thank you! A-are you here to get me out? I was wrongfully accused! I just wanted to talk to my Princess!”

“No.” the one who had picked him up said, scoffing.

“So you think it’s okay to harass, bully, and stalk women?”

“Of course not! But with Mari, it's different! She just won't see that we’re soulmates!”

“Ah. Delusional as well.”

Somehow Adrien had no sense of self preservation, and kept talking.

“Mari’s best friend Alya said that Mari had a crush on me! So I came to ask her out! I don't understand why she was fighting and yelling at me though. And I don't know when she got so strong, she gave me bruises!”

“Good for her.”

“Yeah, I already tied her up and kissed her, but then she ran away. And I couldn't find her. But i will eventually, because she is Mine.”

That was the last straw. 

Robin hissed at him, “So you forced yourself on her,” while gripping Adrien’s shirt tighter.

Adrien was a little fearful now. “N-no, I could t-t-tell s-she l-l-l-liked i-i-i-it.” His stuttering got worse as Robin's glare intensified. Suddenly Robin threw him to the ground and stalked a few feet away, muttering,

“Must not kill, must not kill...”

Adrien suddenly thought that corners were very comfortable places to be.

Red Hood twirled a gun in his hands, making Adrien widen his eyes. He stepped backwards farther into the corner of the wall.

“A-are you going to shoot that?”

“Maybe.” He replied darkly.

Adrien must’ve been extremely stupid that day, because when Robin turned around Adrien threw a punch, looking very scared, trying to get the assassin away.

Robin caught it easily, and punched him back in the gut. 

“You are lucky I didn't bring my knives.”

“Now,” Red Hood continued, smacking Adrien on the head harshly, “if you ever go near that girl again, you will regret you were ever born.”

“And I’ll bring more than just my knives.”

With that, the two left Adrien cowering in fear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is inspired by a request by azv2448

Tikki shook her holder awake. “Marinette, Marinette, MARINETTE!”

Marinette shot up from her spot at her sewing machine, “What?” 

Tikki shook her head in disappointment, “You need to stop falling asleep while doing commissions!”

Marinette laughed nervously, “What do you mean?”

“Sugarcube’s right, Pigtails.” Plagg added, “You need to start getting more sleep or you’ll fall asleep talking to your ‘friend’ . And that's coming from me. Now since I've given you such amazing advice, I think I deserve some camembert!” 

“If you're good I might get you some.”

“Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I can't wait until my precious camembert is in my hands again.” Plagg sighed happily, daydreaming of cheese.

[Time skip brought by Alfred’s magic awesomeness] 

Marinette stepped out of the art store to see Damian waiting for her, sitting on a motorcycle. She squealed.

“Oh I’ve always wanted a motorcycle! When my grandma came she would let me drive with her!”

“I am glad you enjoy motorcycles.” It had been a risk driving with one, and Damian was relieved she wasn't scared and was excited. 

The bluenette hopped on the back, hugging Damian’s waist from behind. He took that as a cue to rev up the engine and take off.

“Go faster!” Marinette shouted happily.

“Marinette, I’m already going over the speed limit.”

“Pretty please?”

The bike increased to a speed that would give anyone whiplash. But apparently not Marinette. Damian was a little impressed. If Marinette was hugging him a little tighter than she had too no one needed to know.

Marinette was so happy with the wind rushing through her ears, she wasn't paying much attention to the blurred surroundings. Once Dami stopped however, Marinette’s eyes were wide and the woman pointed a finger at him accusingly. 

“You said you lived in a house!” 

“Technically this is a house, Angel.”

“Bu- non! This is a mansion! It’s even bigger than Gabriel Agreste’s!”

“Of course. My family is better than his in every way.”

“Wait, isn't this the Wayne Manor? Are you visiting them or something?”

“Think, Marinette. Who is the youngest of the Wayne family?” 

“Damian…” Marinette replied, confused, “OH! DAMIAN! I’m so oblivious sometimes!”

“All the time.” He corrected. 

“Hey!” she whined, hitting his arm playfully, “That’s not nice!”

Damian laughed on the inside.

When they walked inside the manor Marinette couldn't help it. Her fingers were itching to grab a pen.

“Sorry, but I have to Dami.”

Out came her sketchbook and she began furiously scribbling in it. Alfred appeared out of thin air, greeting them. 

“Hello Master Damian, Miss...”

“Marinette.” she smiled.

“Miss Marinette. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler. It has been a while since Master Damian has brought a friend over. Perhaps he would like to dhow you around the manor.” 

“There are many places that are inspiring.”

Marinette followed him silently, still drawing but listening to his commentary intently. Damian was getting a little nervous cautious because none of his siblings had shown up yet. However, he continued on. 

Soon, the sound of thumping footsteps could be heard.

“What’s that noise?” Mari questioned.

Damian didn't get to say anything as Titus came barreling towards them. The great dane slobbered all over Marinette. She didn't seem to mind, ruffling Titus’s fur and giggling. Although he was glad his dog liked Marinette, Damian was a little put out that Titus had ignored him in favour of his companion. 

“Okay, off.” Marinette commanded.

When Titus didn't move she easily lifted the dog off of her, causing Damian to gape.

“So, do you have any other animals I have to worry about?”

He snapped his jaw closed, “I have Titus, Alfred the cat, and a cow.” Damian may have omitted the fact that he also had a dragon-bat.

“You have a cow??”

“Yes, Robin saved her from the slaughter house but he couldn't keep her so she was entrusted to me.” 

“What’s her name?” 

Damian blushed a little, embarrassed. “I was 10, don't laugh at me.”

“So...”

“Her name is Bat-cow.”

Marinette tried and failed to stifle her giggles, “That’s so cute! You named her after one of your vigilantes!”

“Tt. She has a mark on her face that looks like the bat symbol. I repeat, I was 10.”

“Okay, okay,” Marinette said, “Can we go see her?” 

“I don't see why not.” 

As the two walked leisurely to the stables the rest of the bat fam was trying to spy on them. Because we all know they are extremely nosey. 

“Awwwwwwwwww. I can't believe Damian has an actual friend.”

“Looks like the hell spawn is talking to her of his own free will. Wow, I never thought that would happen.”

“Oh look, he’s holding her hand!”

“I think I’m still hallucinating...”

“Oh no he saw us retreat retreat.”

Damian glared at his insufferable brothers before turning back to Marinette. Today her hair was down, and it looked so smooth, and silky and...

“Is that her?” 

Bat-Cow was calmly eating grass when they approached. Marinette thought her white and brown fur was very pretty. Bat-Cow looked up, and Marinette slowly ambled closer, thinking that the pattern did look like the bat symbol. Mari’s hand was outstretched. Bat-Cow smelled her palm, then tried to eat her hand. 

[My family’s cows have actually done this to me,   
their tongues feel so weird lmao]

“Ewwwww!” Marinette laughed and pulled her hand out of Bat-Cow’s tongue-grip. Soon after wiping it on the grass her hand pet Bat-Cow’s side. The cow’s tail hit the multiple flies resting on her back.

Marinette stayed there, feeding Bat-Cow. Damian came and sat beside her, very close. Marinette could feel the urge to start blushing and stuttering and rambling, but pushed it down in favor of relaxing in the comfortable silence. It was calming and her nervousness dissipated.

“Hey, Marinette?”

“Yeah?” she replied, turning to face him fully.

Damian’s question died on his lips as he took her in. His eyes wandered over her face, before focusing on her lips. So plump, soft-looking, kissable. Did he really think that? 

Marinette noticed Dami staring at her, and blushed. But then she began to stare back. He was so handsome. Strong jawline, and deep green pools of jade, looking at her. 

Unintentionally they started to lean closer, at a snails pace. They were so engrossed in each other neither noticed the wrestling match going on in Mari’s purse. 

“No you guys!” Tikki grabbed Trixx and Plagg’s arms, “Let them do this themselves!” 

“They never will and you know it!”

In sync the trouble-makers phased through Tikki’s grip and the creation goddess sighed. The coast was clear for Plagg and Trixx, and they sneakily floated behind Damian. Marinette saw them too late. By some force of nature, Damian was shoved with enough force to fall forward. On top of Marinette.

Marinette fell backwards, and Damian cradled her head before it could smack the ground. He hovered over her, eyes asking permission. “Yes,” she breathed. Damian closed the distance. 

Their lips touched hesitantly, and began to move against each other. Marinette’s teeth bit down on Damian’s bottom lip, causing his mouth to open slightly. The kiss deepened as Marinette wound her arms around Damian’s neck. She would've loved to stay there for eternity. She wasn't sure how long they kissed, only that it was not enough. But to Marinette’s disappointment, she needed oxygen. 

They broke apart and sucked in previous air. Damian noticed Marinette’s flushed face, heavy-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips. A sense of pride seared through him. Damian couldn't think of a reason why they hadn't done this before. 

He pulled her back up as Alfred came out of nowhere.

“Master Damian, if you and Miss Marinette are finished with your… activities,” the young adults blushed as Alfred smirked, “Lunch is ready to be served.” 

Marinette blinked, and Alfred disappeared. She turned to Damian,

“???How??? Alfred was just here, and now he's gone! It's like magic!”

“Nobody but Alfred knows.”

Damian led Marinette through the gardens, not noticing how the flowers bloomed a little brighter. His attention was fully focused on the blue-haired beauty as she started talking about her newest design. Damian was more than content to listen.

Alfred the cat walked to them and without missing a beat Marinette scooped him up. It was a little surprising that Alfred the cat did not scratch her, but Damian knew she was very likable. 

As Damian and Marinette walked side by side, their hands brushed. By the third time this happened, Damian intertwined their fingers. Marinette didn't object, only smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post something so there might be typos or grammar mistakes

Almost the whole Wayne household was congregated in the living room, which was odd in itself. When Mari and Dami walked in smirks and knowing looks were sent towards them. Or rather, towards their joined hands. Which were soon dropped like a hot poker.

Luckily, Alfred came to the pair’s rescue before any teasing remarks could be said.

“Lunch is ready, you may make your way to the dining room.” 

Everyone hurried to the table, and everybody immediately began to pile their plates. Bruce sighed. Damian looked at Jason suspiciously.

“Todd, I haven't seen Jerry in a while. And we’re eating turkey. Did you do anything?”

“What do you mean?” Jason’s reply was muffled by the food still in his mouth.

“Master Damian, Jerry is in the... basement.”

“You didn't say you had a turkey! Can I see him, Dami?”

Tim snickered quietly, “Dami?”

“I will bring Jerry up, Miss Marinette, after lunch.”

Soon the table descended into slightly awkward silence as everybody ate.

“So Marinette, do you have any hobbies?” Bruce questioned.

“Um, my Maman taught me martial arts, and I love sewing and designing!”

Marinette started animatedly talking about fabrics, stitches, and other designy stuff. Many of the Wayne’s were lost (except Tim of course) but Marinette was so nice to listen to. They interjected whenever they had a comment and the conversation carried on smoothly. They started talking about famous designers.

“MDC is such an amazing designer!” Tim gushed, “I’ve been trying to get a commission for such a long time, but the only way to contact them is through Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale!”

Marinette was turning very red as the co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises complimented her alter-ego (well, one of them). Damian smiled at Drake’s fangirl moment, causing the batfam members to glance at him uneasily. 

“So!” Marinette interrupted his rant on how awesome MDC is and changed the subject.

Right after lunch was over Marinette grabbed Damian and dragged him to find Alfred. The butler showed up with Jerry the turkey, who gobbled. Marinette cooed and stroked his feathers. Soon Jerry became bored and left, making Marinette pout adorably. 

“Would you like to spar now?” Damian asked hopefully.

Mari checked her phone before replying, “Sure, I have a bit of time left.”

Damian happily (as happy as the darkness child could be) led Marinette to the workout gym. Marinette’s jaw dropped. There was a trapeze set, at least three spares mats, training dummies, more equipment, and it was just so huge!

“If you want to change into a different set of clothes, I assume Alfred left some.”

“What?! How does he know what size I am?” Marinette asked in consternation as she walked out of the bathroom.

Damian looked over what Marinette was wearing, telling himself he was not checking her out. No, not at all. Damian was simply seeing if her clothes fit correctly. He couldnt help but notice her toned arms, flat stomach... and how was she so fit?

Marinette saw Dami’s eyes travel across her body in obvious appreciation. [Sorry Damian, you are definitely checking her out]. Marinette almost drooled looking at him. The black tank-top he had on did nothing to hide his physic. Damian had to be the hottest person she’d ever seen.

“I suspect those are Cass’s old clothes. They do fit you nicely.”

“U-um, thanks,” the woman stuttered. “Lets start now.”

They got into position on the closest mat. Both in ready stances. In sync they nodded and jumped towards each other. Damian threw a punch, which Marinette barely dodged. She went for a side kick. Damian blocked it and kicked back. And so it went. They grappled for a good ten minutes, neither getting the upper hand for long. It was clear the literal assassin was better, but that didn't mean Mari didn't put up a good fight. 

It was almost like a dance, both trying to back the other in a corner. Marinette almost got caught, but in a last ditch effort launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him over. However, Damian did a backwards roll thing, switching their positions. They were breathing heavily with Damian pinning Marinette down below him. 

But instead of tapping out, she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Damian jumped back, flustered, while Marinette tried once again to take him down. Sadly, the boy wasn't raised in the League of Assassins for nothing. Regaining his senses, Damian quickly got her in a headlock. This time Mari tapped out, and Damain smirked and whispered a few words back. 

The batboys strained their ears, but to no avail.

Damian helped Marinette up, and it was just then the young adults realized they had spectators. 

“You put up an acceptable spar, Marinette.” Damian complimented.

“More like awesome!” Jason exclaimed, “Where did you learn to fight like that Pixie Pop?” The others murdered in agreement.

“Just from my Maman.” the tomato said in reply to the praise.

“Oh I have to go back to work soon!”

“I'll drive you back.” Domain grabbed her arm gently.

They left the shocked and/or confused Wayne family behind. Honestly though, they just couldn't believe the youngest was being nice. 

Damian and Marinette blissfully enjoyed the ride back to town. Damian walked with her into the art supply shop. He saw the owner and a professional looking woman speaking. 

“Nathalie?” 

“Ah, Miss Dupain Cheng. I am here to give you a formal apology for the actions Adrien has done. He has been sent back to Paris, we don't even know how he got here, and his phone has been taken away.” she began to cough before controlling herself, “If you wish to press assault charges, he will pay from his own pocket. It is unacceptable what he has done.” 

Marinette felt satisfaction course through her at thought of Adrien being disciplined like a disobedient child. 

“I will think it over, thank you for the apology Nathalie. Have a safe flight to Paris.” 

Nathalie nodded and politely left. 

“Who was that?” 

“Gabriel’s assistant.” 

“See you soon, Angel.” Damian kissed her hand and left as well leaving Marinette flustered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legit kinda boring and so class salt is coming soon  
> On another hand I have 500 kudos so thank you!!!!!

Neekka followed the obnoxiously loud group of graduates. The fourteen year old girl had heard from Juleka, Alix, and Chloe what this group had done to their friend. Neekka hated when people got away with bad things. That was why she volunteered to inconspicuously stay near them to get evidence. The others would be recognized in an instant.

For the past week, the dirty blonde girl had been joining the video chats with Marinette, and already liked her. Marinette’s bubbly personality was pretty nice. That's why Neekka was going to Gotham.

The remainder of the class had been showing cult-like behaviour, with their leader the girl with ugly sausage hair. Lila. Neekka was 4 years younger than them, and she was smarter, not gonna lie. Which made no sense, because her biological parents had never enrolled her in school. At least she was bilingual. Until Neekka was 9, she had lived in Canada. Her parents didn't fit the stereotypical Canadians though. They were mean, and and hated everything but control. They are stupid af.

[Me wanting to murder in agreement.]

Neekka was annoyed she couldn't just tape the conversations that lied and slandered about celebrities. But there were laws against that so she had to get someone in the cult on her side. Some possibilities were the big tall one or the red hat one. They were looking the most uncomfortable and/or embarrassed. Chloe had told Neekka that there had been transfers and they fell into the web of lies too. Were people really that gullible?

She had to admit that Lila wasn't stupid. She didn't lie about dumb things, anymore. But then again Alix told Neekka about the napkin incident. That was just disappointing. Now, Lila only lied about things that were sadly a little realistic, if you believed celebrity gossip and tabloid articles.

A flight attendant directed the French graduates onto the plane, the bright smile doing nothing to hide the irritation on their face. Neekka felt bad for everyone who met the class. 

Neekka had to admit, getting akumatized was the best thing to happen to her. Luka and Juleka are the best siblings she could ask for. And Anarka was… Anarka. Loud and free, but caring. Luka and Juleka’s friends were as awesome as them too. Chloe and Alix had found it pretty funny that Neekka’s name fit right in with the other Couffaine’s. All of them end with ‘ka’.

[I totally didn't plan that]

The ‘fasten your seatbelt’ sign popped up. Neekka and the two people beside her buckled up. She glanced out the window, plugged in her earbuds, and settled in for the flight.

{{{•}}}

Ladybug ran across Gotham’s rooftops. Reaching the same spot as she had met the vigilantes at the last few nights, the heroine waved at Nightwing. He smiled and spoke into his com. 

“Is it safe to teleport into the cave?”

“Yup! See you there magic girl!”

Ladybug laughed and portalled to the bat cave. She walked over to the exceedingly large computers some of the bats were huddled at. Red Robin was muttering ineligibly to himself, looking like he hadn't slept in the past month. ‘Mood.’ Ladybug thought. 

The black and red clad girl pulled out a binder from her yoyo, surprising the vigilantes. It was still unnerving that Ladybug could take such a big thing out of her childish weapon. Magic, am I right? 

The binder was placed on the desk. 

“So far I've narrowed down the area the akuma butterflies come from to here.” 

“That's half of Paris.” Robin stated.

“I know that, but it's better than nothing. Anyways,” she adressed Red Robin, “I had originally thought Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth; it checks out.”

“Originally?”

“Well, he got akumatized. So after that I was back to square one.”

“Why can't you ‘akumatize’ yourself?” Robin asked, totally not feeling left out of the conversation. 

“My team thought of that, but Hawkmoth would have to detransform with the butterfly still evil, and the logistics of that are hard to understand. The kwamii were never given much information of that sort, they haven't been able to contact Nooroo, and the old Guardian never got that far in my training. We aren't even sure if he knew in depth about the extents of the miraculi power.” 

“I had to change my VPN address, but I eventually got a clip of Hawkmoth’s face. It was too covered to do facial recognition, but I ran a voice recognition.”

“And?” Ladybug eagerly asked.

“There’s over 50 men in Paris that could match it.” 

“Oh.” Then she perked up again, “How many of them have a woman who could match Mayura? Or someone who matches Hawkmoth’s silhouette?”

“Well, she hasn't been seen much, but I analyzed her estimated weight and height. Along with Hawkmoth’s... that eliminates 11 of them.” 

“39 possible candidates. Red Robin, is Gabriel Agreste among them?”

He scanned over the names. 

“Yes. And if you eliminate the men who live outside of your pinpointed area, 7 more are not suspects.”

“Okay…” The three went over the data for the next hour, until Ladybug told them she had to get some sleep, otherwise her friends would come and threaten her at sword/designer heel point. 

“They have already become acceptable.” Robin commented.   
Ladybug smiled, then teleported out of the bat cave, back to her hotel room. The sky was dark, stars dim. Tomorrow the Couffaine’s new sister would arrive, along with the headache. That was not something Marinette was looking forward to. Her class, also known as the sheep, the idiots, the cult, the headache, etc were already ruining her new landscape. Marinette had LITERALLY TELEPORTED ACROSS THE OCEAN TO GET AWAY. What more did a girl have to do?

{{{•}}}

As Marinette was woken, the information she had learned previously flooded her mind. Today the class was coming. It already boded bad things. Still, Marinette dutifully went through her stretching routine, got dressed, grabbed coffee, and went off to work. 

She smiled and waved at the regulars, but seriously somehow they were there every single day. Like how much art supplies could you possibly need? Anyways, they smiled back and continued gathering supplies. 

All morning Marinette was anxious, making the regulars a little uneasy. A few minutes before her lunch break the bell on the door jingled. Neekka walked inside and immediately made her way to the bluenette. 

“How’re you doing?”

“Good, umm...” Marinette trailed off.

“The class is touring Wayne Enterprises right now. The employees seem pretty fed up. Most of the sheep aren't even listening, only pink girl, red hat and skull shirt are not fully absorbed in Lila.”

“Oh, so Rose, Nino and Ivan?”

“Sure. Uh yeah, Nino looked like he was trapped, and glasses was being very threatening to him.”

Once again the door opened, this time Damian entering. 

“Hello, Marinette.” 

“Damian!” she replied happily.

“Oh~ so this is Damian?” Neekka said, “Well, I’ll just leave you two to it.”

Then she left them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I got my phone taken away for a week

“Is she a friend?” 

“Of course! She’s actually the little sister of two of my friends!”

“Acceptable.” Damian spoke, and Marinette had to refrain from staring at his lips. Now was not the time. Her mind still wandered to the kiss. Technically it wasn't her first, but it was the first one that wasn't involved with an akuma. 

Damian conversed with Marinette as they walked to their lunch place, and he didn't show it, but the fact that Marinette was glancing at his mouth in regular intervals made him feel… dare he say it… happy. It was worrisome. God forbid he lose his scowl. 

As per usual they ordered their meals. Marinette had forgotten about her classmates, until the sound of loud French chattering reached her ears. Great. They show up just when she was having a good time. Marinette started sliding down in her seat, trying to not be noticed. 

“Is something the matter?” Damian inquired.

“Uh nope! It’s all fine!” the woman laughed nervously.

“Fine?” Damian frowned, “Grayson has told me that when a woman says ‘fine’ they do not usually mean it.”

Marinette laughed again, in amusement. “No, I really am fi- good. I’m good.”

“Adequate.” Damian frowned again and added on irritatedly, “Why are those French buffoons talking so loud? And lies, from the sound of it.”

“Oh, I don't know. But-”

Marinette was cut off by Lila boasting loudly, which caused annoyed looks to be sent their way. Nino spoke quietly to Alya, which caused the girl to shoot him a look of anger and dig her nails into his arm painfully. Nino flinched and his eyes pointed down at the floor. Ivan looked like he was trying to sink into the ground. 

“Oh, j'ai aidé Batman et ses acolytes à vaincre le Joker! Batman était tellement reconnaissant qu'il m'a donné un batarang. Mais je l'ai laissé à Paris. Je ne veux juste pas le perdre!” Lila bragged. Other customers looked confused, but a few understood the gist of what shr was saying, and inwardly laughed, because the girl would soon not be lying. 

*Oh, I helped Batman and his sidekicks take down the Joker! Batman was so grateful he gave me a batarang. But I left it in Paris. I just don't want to lose it! 

Damian stared at sausage-hair incredulously. He turned to Marinette, “Does that idiot have any idea of what she is saying. That could get her killed.”

“Typical Lila. Not thinking past her own lies.” The bluenette sighed.

“You know this harlot?”

Oops.

Marinette didn't want to spill the whole story yet, at least not in a public place, “Well, yes. Her and her sheep have been my classmates for the past 6 or 7 years.”

“Tell me you are joking.”

“Well on the bright side, I'm not going to the same college as them?”

Damian was about to answer, until sausage-hair saw him, and Marinette. She attempted to sexily walk over towards them, when really Lila looked like she had crippled legs. Damian heard Marinette stifle a giggle. Lila slid into the booth beside Damian, resting a hand on his chest and saying,

“I know Marislut is blackmailing you, but you don't have to pretend to date her just to look good.”

Damian was about to break her wrist, when Angel walked over, and calmly twisted Lila’s arm off of his chest. 

“Remember what I said I would do if you ever laid a hand on my friends?”

Lila blanched. 

“Oh,” Marinette continued conversationally, “Did you see what Adrien looked like after he got shipped back to Paris?”

Lila’s fearful face increased.

“Well,” Marinette leaned in and whispered in her ear, too quiet for Damian to hear. Marinette then stepped back and Lila asked shakily,

“Is that a threat?”

At the word threat, Alya barged over like an enraged elephant [No offense to elephants] and tried to throw her drink at Marinette, only it landed on Damian. Alya didn’t seem to care. Damian was still intently glaring at Lila.

“Why are you threatening my BFF, Marib**ch? And making this guy to pretend to like you?”

“It wasn't a threat, it is a promise. And you would know all about forcing people to like you.” 

Damian was grabbed by Marinette as she stormed out. Damian threw $30 at their waitress, to pay for the unfinished meal. Naturally, his aim was impeccable, so the money landed in her skirt pocket.

“God, just when I was enjoying lunch. I can't believe Lila had the nerve to touch you. Alya even threw her drink on you.” Marinette’s speech dissolved into angry muttering. Damian expected for her to let go of his arm after a few blocks, only Angel kept walking.

“If I may ask, where are you taking me?”

“Back to my temporary home to get you cleaned up. I can't let you go all the way back to your manor. It was my fault after all, and my place is closer.”

Damian felt increasingly worried as Marinette led him deeper into the heart of criminal activity. She unlocked the door to her motel room. Damian followed Marinette inside. She made her way to a desk and rummaged through the pile of fabric, eventually coming up with a black hoodie, that had subtle Robin colours in it. 

In full designer mode, Marinette held it up to Damian then murmered to herself about fixing a few things. Damian enjoyed seeing Angel in her natural habitat. She soon brought the hoodie over to him. 

“Here, try it on. Sorry, I didnt have any actual shirts ready.” 

“You really didn't have to do this, Marinette.” Damian took of his now stained shirt feeling slightly self conscious about his many scars. Marinette was staring at his chest, before the bluenette turned around with a red face. Which caused Damian’s ears to heat up.

“Uh- It was no pleasure. No wait, problem my! I mean, it was no problem!” Ugh. Marinette wanted to sink right through the threadbare carpet and just stay there for the next century or so. It was only his chest! It was no more than what she would've seen at a swimming pool! But… they weren't swimming.

Damian cleared his throat. “You can turn back around.”

She did, and her Dami definitely looked good in everything.

“You look nice.” She managed.

Marinette embarrasedly looked around the room, with Damian following her gaze. Then he frowned. 

“Marinette, I know you can take care of yourself, but it seems like you are tempting fate to stay in a place such as this.”

“It’s cheap.”

“That is true, but this is a hot spot for crime. The manor has spare rooms, or there are other cheap places to stay.”

Marinette bit her lip, knowing he was right. She didn't want stay at the manor though, because that would feel weird.

“I couldn't impose on your family,” Damian was about to protest, but Marinette kept speaking. “But I will start looking for better places to stay until I can move into my dorm room.”

Damian knew that was the most he would get. Out of nowhere, Marinette asked, with her eyes downward,

“This is going to sound blunt, and you do not have to answer. At all! Uh, why do you have…”

“Many scars?” Damian guessed.

She nodded as he came to sit beside her on the bed.

“Some are from fights with Todd, or Tim, or just sparring.”

“What about the rest of them?” Marinette probed gently.

“Well, the rest, of them, are from, when I lived, with my mother.” It was harder than he expected to get the words out.

Marinette accepted the answer and in turn started to talk.

“I bet you're wondering what made my class despise me so much.”

Damian nodded, angered at the thought of them. “I would guess that idiotic liar is the main cause?”

Marinette nodded, “When she transferred, she pretended to personally know celebrities, along with other fibs. My old classmates were so caught up in the ‘amazing life’ of Lila, they couldn't believe she would ever tell a lie. Yet they thought that their class president, a girl they had known forever, would lie, and cheat, and bully, and steal!” 

She exhaled. “It feels nice to tell someone who didn't already know. Like it's not a secret or something. That sounds stupid.”

“It is not stupid.” Damian replied resolutely.

Then, slowly, albeit a little awkwardly, Damian embraced Marinette. He still was not used to hugs, but he knew that they helped Marinette calm down. Her breathing evened out; she was sleeping. Marinette must not be getting enough sleep, it was almost still the middle of the day. Nevertheless, Damian held her in his arms, until he drifted off as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette opened her eyes, and held in a screech as she realized Damian had fallen asleep. Holding her. After her moment of panic, Mari wished she could've just stayed in his warm embrace, instead of jumping off the bed. She peeked out the blinds, only to see darkness. Which meant Marinette had slept right through the other half of her work day. Shoot, shoot, shoot. 

On the bright side, Marinette had gotten a full eight hours of sleep for the first time in three weeks. She walked over to Damian, and saw his eyes were closed. Not being creepy or anything, but he looked so calm and peaceful and beautiful and not grumpy when asleep that Mari couldn't help but stare. When Dami opened his eyes Marinette jumped away and pretended to be tidying up. It would be embarrassing if Damian caught her just watching him. Not as bad as the time the cameraman got into her room, but still. 

Damian sat up, noticing Marinette red faced. He of course had sensed her staring at him, which Damian felt was odd. Maybe there was something irregular about him when he was resting. Damian’s internal clock told him it was about 9pm. Never before had he slept longer than he wanted to. Damian sat up, and walked over to Marinette. 

“Marinette, I apologize for falling asleep and imposing on your company.”

“Oh that’s fine! You weren't imposing, and I fell asleep too,” She smiled. “Do you have to leave now?”

“I'm afraid so.” 

“You? Afraid?” The bluenette joked.

“It's a figure of speech, Angel.” Damian sent her a flat look. 

Marinette just smiled again, and when her Dami awkwardly turned to leave she spun him around and planted a kiss on his lips. Then pushed him out the door, smirking at his flusteredness. 

Soon after the doubts ran through her mind. Were they dating now? Did Damian even date? He didn't seem to be the type to play around, but what if he was? Or maybe she's just overthinking this, and there was nothing between them. But they kissed, so they must be more than friends. What if it's just friends with benefits? 

“Hey,” Plagg came out of somewhere, “I haven't bothered you for like, forever. I want cheeeeeeeeeese!”

“You can have cheddar cheese again.”

“Why must you torture me like this?! You said if I was good I could have some!”

“Yes, if you were good.” Marinette emphasized.

“I was!” 

“You pushed Damian on top of me.” She deadpanned.

“Well if me and Trixx didn't, you would've just stared at each other's eyes like love sick fools! Instead, you got a smooch! How is that not good!” Plagg countered.

He had a point. 

“Fine. Let's go get some right now.” 

Marinette threw on a jacket, grabbed her purse, and walked out. It might be dumb to go out this late, but she could take care of herself. She continued down the street, inwardly yelling at Plagg for being so whiny, and hard to say ‘no’ to. The woman was enjoying the brisk walk though. Until she noticed a petite woman being followed by a tall man. 

Hurrying across the street, Marinette swung an arm around the mystery girl's shoulders. 

“So!” Mari exclaimed when the blonde girl flinched. “Excited to finally see your boyfriend after all this time?! I heard he got ripped!” 

The man’s step faltered, but he kept pursuing them.

The girl turned her head, then shrieked. “Mari!”

“Yup! It's me!” she replied to Rose, faking cheerfulness. Mari wracked her head for what might scare off a creepy guy, deciding to process the fact her old classmate wasn't trying to hurt or belittle her later.

“How's your daughter doing, girl? Last I saw her she was almost as tall as me!” 

The creeper dude stopped in his tracks and his footsteps began to recede. Marinette was about to sigh in relief, until he resumed his pace back toward them, only faster. This guy was getting on her nerves. Marinette sighed.

Suddenly, she turned around and attacked the lone man. There was a gun in his pocket, which the woman smashed into a nearby wall. The man yelled, and Marinette quickly used a pressure point to knock him out. She really didn't want to deal with him, so she zip tied him and threw his unconscious body into an alley. 

“Marinette!” Rose tackled her in a tearful hug. “Thank you so much!” 

Marinette automatically returned the hug, frowning in confusion. Didn't Rose hate her?

“How did you just take him down! You were always so sweet and clumsy! When did you get so extra-awesome?”

“When Lila targeted me.”

“I'm so sorry, Marinette!” A brave attempt was made to halt the tears. “I should never have believed her!” 

Marinette stepped back from the embrace. “Yeah, you shouldn't have.” 

A look of hurt appeared on Rose’s face, but Marinette knew she could not just easily let Rose back in. Millions of insults hurled at her were hard to easily forgive. The frail blonde took a deep breath.

“I really am sorry. I-I know you probably won’t forgive me, ever, but now I know everything we said wasn't true. You're not a bully, a liar, cheater, or a s-s-sl-”Rose struggled with the word, then gave up. Suddenly she looked at Marinette intently and said quietly,

“Y-you probably don't care anymore, b-but whenever Nino tried to stop Alya from going too far, she would dig her nails into his arm. The next day, after they said they would hang out together, he came back with really badly hidden bruises. I th-think that it's Alya who does this.”

Marinette stood there in shock, thinking back to all the times Alya, Lila, and the class had cornered her. Nino had tried to stop his girlfriend. When he did try- Marinette frowned in concentration, thinking back- Nino always flinched back with a look of terror. But would Alya really-  
No. Of course she would. Even with everything Alya had done to her, Marinette didn't really want to believe her ex-best friend would abuse her own boyfriend. 

Even as a little kid, Nino had been shy, not liking confrontations. Always laid back, and when he got picked on, Nino just kept quiet, and took everything without trying to stop it. Marinette always stood up for him.

“... I didn't-” Mari had no idea what to say. But there was one thing she was sure of. No matter what Nino had or hadn't done, she needed to get him away from Alya. What type of person had Alya become? She was always assertive, yes, and unfortunately pushy when she believed in something strongly, but… her own boyfriend? 

“I'm not ready to forgive you fully,” she told Rose, “but I will work with you to get Nino out of there.” 

Quietly Rose started to talk, “I-”

“Wait. We shouldn't have talked about this in the open. It's Gotham.”

“Nobody was here!” the blonde exclaimed confusedly.

“Nobody we could see.”

Marinette walked off, Rose running to catch up. There was no conversation as the pair went in silence. There were so many thoughts in Marinette’s head, clouding her mind. So she didn't think. Meditation with Master Fu in her earlier days as Ladybug had gradually allowed her to clear her mind and cruise on autopilot, at least for 10-15 minutes. 

A store came into sight, and they entered. There was no camembert. The next four places did not have any either, but really, who would expect them to? It was, however, starting to make a tired Marinette, annoyed. 

The constant silence between the two girls was making Rose uneasy. 

“Where are you going, Marinette?”

Rose was ignored, so she tried again.

“What are you getting?” 

This time there was a reply.

“Camembert.”

The short answer confused Rose so much she fell into silence once again. The passed open and unopened buildings, eventually finding a wheel of camembert. To Rose’s surprise, Marinette initiated conversation. 

“Rose, where are you staying?” 

“Oh, just at Gotham Groups.” It was a cheap and trashy hotel.

Marinette sighed. “And who are you sharing a room with?” 

The reply was instant. “One of the transfers, Peyton.”

“Okay, well you should head back, actually, I'll walk you there. Tomorrow at noon come meet me at Cups Coffee. It's a coffee shop near the good pet store. Try to convince Nino to come with you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took such a long time. We had baby goats, twins , when it was -40C so that took up a lot of my time.

“Distraction 17L!” Ladybug shouted, yawning at the end. What a great akuma. A little boy wanted his parents to go to sleep so they would stop fighting. Of course, they didn't. So now she had to face - dun dun dun - *announcer voice* The… Sleepifier! Whoo hoo. 

Another fluffy cloud-sheep (don't even) bleated and tried to chew Ladybug’s hair. The more the cloud-sheep chewed, the more sleepy she became. Ladybug shoved the cloud-sheep away, only to see Viperion asleep on the rooftop. Oh yeah, it was only a trick. Right, distraction. She yawned, mind fuzzy.

Dressed in the most horrendous nightmare nightwear, the boy floated towards them on a cloud. The awful colours awakened Ladybug slightly.

“Ooh look, a haaaaaaaarp.” Sleepifier yawned. “That will help them sleep.” 

The purple butterfly appeared over his face. Sleepifier seemed to be listening, but a few seconds through Hawkmoths pep-talk, Sleepifier drifted off into dreamland. Looks like Hawkmoth should choose better powers to give people.

Ladybug felt herself become drowsier, so she snuck behind the sleeping akuma. While he was still sleeping Ladybug crept up behind him and ripped Sleepifier's nightcap in half, releasing the akuma butterfly and purifying it. 

"Miraculous Ladybug," she yawned, throwing her yo-yo into the air. 

All Ladybug wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep. The pink ladybugs repaired all the damage, which really was only sheep poop (cotton candy) covering Parisian buildings like spider webs. 

The tired heroine high-fived her partners before teleporting back to Gotham. It was 2 in the morning and she really needed to start sleeping more.

"Hey, Marinette, I have something to repo-"

Neekka walked through the door, just to stand in shock. After all, Marinette was still in Ladybug clothing. 

"Uh, why are you here, Ladybug? At Marinette's… wait. Marinette?"

"Ugh, why couldn't you just not be smart! Then I wouldn't have a million people knowing my identity! How did you even get in! I can't even deal with this…"

Neekka still stared in as Ladybug detransformed into Marinette. Marinette's eyelids drooped, and she collapsed into exhaustion. 

{{}}

Marinette groaned as she woke up. Last night had been a rollercoaster. Falling asleep next to Damian, working on commissions all night, battling a particularly sleepy akuma, Neekka finding out her identity, having Rose apologize, learning that there was a 99% chance Nino was being abused by Alya…

Needless to say, she was tired. And very grumpy.

Marinette noticed Neekka was gone, and resolved to explain everything later. 

"Marinette! You know you will have to   
Marinette dragged herself to CupsaCoffee, dragged herself to work, and flopped behind the counter. Less than 10 minutes later, guess who showed up. 

“I can't f*cking do this today.” Marinette muttered, her mouth accidentally slipping out a swear. 

“Alfred would be very disappointed if he heard you, Angel.”

She heard Plagg snicker, but Marinette couldn't even be ashamed. 

"I thought you were Lila." 

"How could you compare me to that harlot?" Damian asked indignantly.

Marinette didn't even reply, slumping on the counter. 

"I'm so tired." She groaned. 

"Then sleep."

"I can't just sleep! I have jobs! Responsibilityaaaaaaa," another yawn, "Responsibilities!"

"Sleep. I'll take over for a while. You look exhausted." 

"No! This is my job! I caaaaaaaaaaa, I can do it."

"I'll be fine." Damian told her firmly."Sleep." 

"Fine, but I'm paying you for this…" she drifted off. Damian admired her for a moment, before turning to the front, ready to do her job properly.

Not even 10 minutes later her phone rang. Damian debated answering it. He did not want to wake her up, but he could just let it ring. He saw Marinette move her arm to answer it. It didn't matter then, since she was awake now. 

The only thing was, after Angel had answered the call, she had fallen asleep again. 

"MARIBUG!!!" The phone screeched. Damian sighed.

"Marinette is sleeping so I would appreciate it if you did not wake her up with your banshee shrieking."

"Who is this?" A different voice demanded harshly. 

"Damian. Who are you?" 

"Oh~" the banshee voice said, ignoring his question, "Damian."

"Yes, I am Damian." He replied impatiently. "Now who are you." 

"Kagami Tsurgi and Chloe Bourgeois. Also known as Mari's beat friends."

"Hmm."

"What are your intentions with our Marinette?" 

"I want to be friends." 

"Or more?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Now don't call in less than an hour and a half. You could wake Marinette."

Then he hung up.


End file.
